Swat Kats: Love that lasts through Time and Space
by Athena Catz13
Summary: Amber Bradshaw lives in a completely different universe and time period altogether from the Swat Kats. She ran away from her old life to escape the troubles of her past back in 2020. She somehow has gotten into the Swat Kats universe and timeline back in 1990. She soon falls in love with both Jake/Razor and Chance/T-Bone.
1. Character's Description

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

Character Description:

Name: Amber Bradshaw

Age: 21

Hair Color: Black hair with purple highlights usually in a ponytail or pigtails

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Height: 5'6

Weight: 150 lbs.

Clothes:

A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it.

A pair of black skinny jeans.

A pair of black converse with purple laces.

A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle.

A purple watch on the right hand.

A charm bracelet on the other hand.

A pair of purple glasses.

Dog tags: 3 sets all with different names

Name: Jake Clawson/Razor

Age: 20

Hair Color: Orange auburn

Eye Color: Amber golden

Height: 5'8

Weight: 170lbs

Fur Color: Rusty red.

Clothes:

Plain army green boxers

A blue one-piece Mechanic uniform

A blue and red Swat Kat uniform

Gray tank top and camo cargo pants (Workout)

Name: Chance Furlong/T-Bone

Age: 22

Hair Color: Yellow/Tan

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Height: 6'1

Weight: 240lbs

Fur Color: Yellowish tan with tan stripes on his arms.

Clothes:

Briefs with Scaredy Kat Print

A blue one-piece Mechanic uniform

A blue and red Swat Kat uniform

Gray tank top and camo cargo pants (Workout).


	2. Chapter 0 Amber's Past

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

 **(Chapter 0: Amber's Past)**

Amber's P.O.V. -

My name is Amber Bradshaw. I am 22 years old. I am trying to run away from the deeds that have been done and the mistakes that have already been made.

The year is 1998. I was born on November 18th, 1998 in a small town of Evansville, Indiana. My maiden name is Martin. My real name before I got married was Amber Martin. My mother was so overjoyed that I was her first child. She had me at the age of 35. My parents got married in 1995. My parents are Violet and Jack Martin. They were 35 and 37 when I was born.

When I was 2 years old we had moved to Canton, Illinois. My sister April was born. She was born on November 10, 2000. We had stated in Canton until I had turned 6 and April was 4. I had went through Pre-K, Kindergarten and 1st grade. My sister had done Pre-K. Then we had moved to Havana, Illinois. I had started 2nd grade there at 7 years old. My sister had started Kindergarten at the age of 5. We had soon found out that my sister had a mental disorder known as A.D.H.D (Attention-Defect Hyperactivity Disorder). She had bit a teacher on the hand and had stabbed a little boy in the hand with a fork. My life had changed from that day on. A year later we had moved to Bath, Illinois. I had started 3rd grade at age 8 and my sister had started first grade at age 6. My sister and I were the best of friends. I protected her from bullies and people who tried to take advantage of us. My father had thought it would be a great idea to move us down to Texas to be closer to long distant family. Also because of his job and plus that fact that we were being evicted out of our house. I forgot to mention that my father is a truck driver and that he must travel all over the country of the U.S.A: United States of America.

We get to Texas and move to a town called Shepherd, Texas. I celebrate my 10th birthday but before I do a Category 5 hurricane hits the Gulf of Mexico and Galveston, Texas. The Hurricane is called Ike. It hits on September 1st, 2008. Two months and 17 days before I turn 10 years old. My family had to go live with my grandparents, which are only 7 miles from where I lived, for 2 weeks before our house had power and water back on. After the hurricane it took 2 months to fix the house. On my 10th birthday party I meet that extended family my father was so excited for us to be meeting. I met my cousins Sabrina and Veronica, my aunts Penny and Katrina and my uncles Daniel, Dominic, and Ronney. Plus, my grandmas Sandy and Shelby. Plus, my only grandfather Franky. They were all nice but that would not last very long.

When I turned 11 my father had left for a year. My mother and father were having fights and my father had said that they were getting a divorce. My father had left hoping my mother would straighten out her life and get a job. When my father had left it was very hard on the family especially on my sister and me. I had blamed myself for him leaving. While that had happened, my mother had sent me and my sister to my grandmothers for 2 weeks, so that way she could I though get a job and fix her marriage. But when, we had returned home nothing had changed except for the fact that my mom had been doing drugs and had tried to convince my father to come home. My mother was so high as a kite that I had to feed my sister, walk her down to the bus stop, help her with her homework, made sure she took her medication. I had to play mom since my real mother did not want to. I also had to clean the house, pay what bills we could with her credit card. It was an awful time period. My father came home, and things just got worse from there. The fighting got worse, my dad had to take care of mostly everything. I resented him for leaving us with her. That sorrow and sadness turned to boiling hot anger.

At age 12, for my father to fix his mistake he took me and my sister with him to work for 2 weeks a piece. I went the first 2 weeks and my sister went the last 2 weeks. When I went with him we had ran over a deer, 10 baby ducks, missed 3 different streets that we needed to turn on, lost a mud flap, had traveled over 5,000 miles and I had the best time of my life. Now when April went it was an experience for her as well.

At age 13 I graduated from 8th grade and moved into high school. At age 14 I met the man of my dreams at my best friend Allison's sweet 16 party. His name was Joshua Bradshaw. I had asked him to be my boyfriend the day after the party. He said no. I had just turned 15 a week after the party, so two months after I had asked him on January 15th, 2014 to be my boyfriend. He said yes. My freshman year was a bitch, but with Josh being there it was so much better.

At age 16, I had my sweet 16 party. I had received my first android touchscreen phone. My mom, dad and sister were so happy. But then 4th of July came around I had met Uncle Brian. He is a bit on the weird side. Probably because of his car accident that nearly killed him. My dad, my uncle and my mom were all hanging out while me, my sister, boyfriend and her friend were playing outside. That was the last time I ever saw my dad alive. The next week on July 14th, 2015 my dad died of a heart attack, 2,000 miles away from home. That day all hell broke loose. My sister had developed Massive Bipolar Depression (MBD), Attention-Defect Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) and Autism after my dad's death. I had developed regular depression, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD), Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD), Autism and Dyslexia after my dad's death. We had his memorial service. Then he was cremated and had his ashes sent into a big box. We had equally distributed his ashes to family. Then after that chaos reigned. Me and my mother had fights both physical, emotional and mental. Me and my sister had fights over stupid shit. I had called Josh multiple times to come pick me up to get me out of the house. To get me away from them. At 17 I went and saw Josh graduate high school on May 30th, 2016. Plus, before that on April 30th I went to be his prom date for his senior prom.

Then at 18 on May 28th, 2017 I finally graduated from high school. About 2 days later I moved out of my mom's and moved into my boyfriend's house. I was freaking ecstatic. I moved all my furniture in and I got my first job at Walmart on August 3, 2017. That job lasted until December 3rd, 2017. The second job I took was a job working for a prison which started from December 26th, 2017 until June 6th, 2018. While still working my first job I applied for an online collage and started college on September 4th, 2017.

On July 14th, 2018, I find out that I am pregnant. On August 30th,2018 (My dad's birthday) I find out that I am having a baby girl. On January 15th, 2019, Me and Josh get married and I take his last name Bradshaw. On April 12th,2019 I give birth to my beautiful baby girl Infinity Rose Bradshaw. I spend the next 3 months on maternity leave. I go back to my job at Walmart as a part time cake decorator. I leave Infinity with my mother-in-law while I am working. Josh is working as a police officer. So longer hours, busy nights. 1-year rolls around. Infinity is now 1 year old. Josh is 22. I am now 21.

Every thing was going great until…


	3. Chapter 1 Mystery Girl

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

( **Chapter 1: Mystery Girl** )

Megakat City is snowy, white and beautiful as the main force of winter has arrived. The date is November 2nd, 1990. 6pm. Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong after being kicked out of the enforcers are forcing to work in a salvage yard repairing cars as a side business. They are currently working on the deputy mayor's, Callie Briggs car.

Jake:(Working on the engine of Callie's car). Damn, how is it that Callie is so rough with her car? This is the 3rd day this week her car has been here. Why does she always blow the engine out of her car? And this time her brakes are torn up and the tires need another good rotation again. I just don't get it Chance.

Chance:(Working on the breaks of her car). Well, Jake. Callie does what she does, and she is a fast driver trying to attend all the Mayor's meetings and she is always getting herself into trouble. That's why she always calls us to fix her car. Can you hand me a wrench, partner?

Jake: (Handing Chance a wrench). Yeah. I know that Chance. But still couldn't she be more careful.

Chance: Oh. Come on buddy. Don't even get me started on how many times we have had to work on her car since we are forced to work here because of Feral. Here. (Handing Jake the wrench back).

Jake:(Putting the wrench back on the shelf and grabbing charging cables from the workbench). Looks like her battery is dead also and she also needs an oil change again. I swear this girl needs to take better care of her car. (Connecting the charging cables to the car battery).

Chance: Yeah. Look Jake you really need to quit complaining about that. Callie and that old lady are pretty much the only customers we get. Plus, the more we get paid the sooner we can finish paying for that damn Enforcer building that we supposedly destroyed. I fucking hate Feral with a passion. His niece on the other hand I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her tail. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind. getting a piece of tail from Callie. (Laughs).

Jake: (Bonks his head on the hood of Callie's car) Ow! (Blushing) W-What the hell are you talking about Chance?! I do not want Callie in my bed! I don't think of her that way! I think that she is a nice person with a big heart and an even bigger mind.

Chance: Yeah. Sure, you do buddy. I know she has a crush on you and you have a crush on her. It is just obvious. Besides you two would make the perfect couple with all your nerdiness and paperwork skills. (Imitating Jake) Oh Callie! Would you please be my girlfriend? I just love you so much and have had a crush on you for years now. (Imitating Callie) Oh yes. Of course, Jake. I'd love to be your girlfriend. Let's go make out in the back of my car. (kissing sounds).

Jake: Come on dude. Grow the fuck up. (Walked out of the garage angry).

Chance: Oh, come on, Jake. I was just kidding. Jake. Jake!

\- - Time Skip - - (10 mins) Time 6:10.

Jake: (Thinking) I swear to god! He is so fucking immature. He watches childish cartoons like Scaredy Kat and reads childish comic books like Kat Commander. He is best friend and yet... Oof! (Jake had opened the garage door and tripped on something, falling face first in the snow.) Ow! What the fuck did I trip over? (He pushes himself off the ground and stands up). (He looks over at the door and sees a body). (His eyes got real big). Oh My God. What the hell is that thing?! (He runs over to it and dust the snow off it). It's a girl but she's not a Kat. (He runs through the garage door.) Chance! Chance come quickly!

Chance: What the fuck is he yelling for? I'm coming. I'm coming. (Rolls out from under Callie's car and washes his hands). (Walks to where Jake is by the garage door). What is it Jake?

Jake: Hurry up and help me. (Picking up the girl's body on one side).

Chance: Fine. By the way, what is this? A dead body? (Picking up the girl's body on the other side.).

Jake: I sure hope not. I don't want to go to jail for a dead girl's body on our doorstep.

Chance: Yeah, buddy. I second that. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier. Can you for give me buddy?

Jake: Maybe later. Right now, let's get this girl by the heater to warm up. Quick. Put her on the couch. Gently. (Puts her on the couch.)

Chance: Yeah, I know buddy. It wasn't like I was going to throw her and have her shatter into a million pieces. (Puts her on the couch)

Jake: Is she even a Kat? I mean she has the ears and a tail but no fur. She must be freezing. We need to get her clothes off and put her in some more warmer clothes.

Chance: Come on Jake. You know better than judging a book by its cover. Besides we don't know her story. Maybe she has a skin condition or something. Anyway, I don't want to touch her. She might wake up and get the wrong idea.

Jake: Oh, come on, Chance. We are trying to save her life right now. I don't think she is going to wake up and get the wrong idea.

Chance: I'll go get some blankets for her.

Jake: I'm going to go get some of my pj's for her to wear.

Chance: I got the blankets.

Jake: I got the pj's.

Chance: We need to strip her and put her in a warm bath.

Jake: Good point. I'm going to go call Callie. Tell her that her car is ready and to ask her to help us with this. (Go and calls Callie)

Chance: What am I supposed to do? I guess I could check her temperature. (Gets the thermometer). Open wide sweet pea. (Puts the thermometer in her mouth). (Her temp was 82*F) She is freezing. We need to take her to the hospital or she's going to die.

\- Phone call -

Jake: Hey Miss. Briggs. Your car is ready for pick up.

Callie: Thank you, Jake. I'll be right over.

Jake: Um Callie...

Callie: Yes? What is it Jake?

Jake: Well, we kind of have a situation over here and we need your help.

Callie: What kind of situation?

Jake: It's kind of hard to explain over the phone.

Callie: Try me.

Jake:(Takes a deep breath) Ok. I went outside and tripped over this girl. Me and Chance brought her in and put her in front of the heater on the couch. She is soaking wet from the snow and we need to get her clothes off but, since me and Chance are men than it would be inappropriate for us to strip her. Plus, I have clothes for her but, they are a bit too big for her to wear. So...

Callie: Let me guess. You want me to go over there, strip her, put her in a bathtub, wash her, dress her and then leave her there with you two, right?

Jake: Yes.

Callie: Why didn't you just lead with that first?

Jake: I have no idea .

Callie: (Takes a deep breath) I'm on my way. I'll bring some old winter clothes for her to wear.

Jake: Thank you, Callie.

Callie: No problem, Jake. See you soon. Bye.

Jake: Bye.

-End of phone call-

Chance: Jake!

Jake: (runs back into the living room) What's wrong Chance?

Chance: Come here buddy. Look at her temp. What do you see?

Jake: 80*F. That's super low. She has hypothermia. She's freezing to death.

Chance: Listen to me. Jake, we need to load her up in the truck and we need to take her to the hospital. If her temperature drops any lower she is going to go into shock and she is going to die on our couch. I know you called Callie. I know that she is coming over here, but we need to go now. Come on.

Jake: Callie is on her way. We can't just leave.

(Honking horn)

Chance: Well, Callie can follow us in her car then.

Jake: (Meeting Callie) Hi, Callie. (Looks and sees Lt. Felina Feral behind Callie)

Callie: I brought backup to help with that "situation" you had going on.

Jake: I see. It is a pleasure to meet you Lt. Feral. (Shaking hands with Felina)

Felina: The pleasure is all mine, Jake Clawson. Where's your partner?

Jake: Right this way. (Showing the ladies into the garage)

Chance: Hello and is that ?

Felina: Pleasure to meet you, Chance Furlong. So, is this the girl Clawson?

Jake: Yes. Her temp is 80*F. We just about to put her in our truck and take her to the hospital.

Felina: 80*F? Any lower and she'll go into septic shock for sure. Also, I wouldn't advise moving her just yet. No telling how many injuries she has.

Chance: Actually, Felina. Her temp is now 77*F and we had moved her from outside to this couch. We need to get her to the hospital or she is going to...

At that moment the unknown girl began to seize and shake.

Felina: She's having a seizure. Quickly, turn her on her side and move her gently to the floor! (On the radio) This is Lt. Feral. I need a medical evac helicopter to the Megakat city salvage yard A.S.A.P! I have an unconscious female, approximately 20 years of age, who is seizing on the floor. Do you copy? Over.

Radio: We copy Lt. Feral. Lt. Feral is requesting a medical evac helicopter to the Megakat City salvage yard. She has an unconscious female, approximately 20 years of age, who is seizing on the floor. Over.

Felina: Clawson, I need you to hold her head steady. Furlong hold her side to keep her from shaking to much. Briggs, I need you to grab blankets, extra clothes, first aid kit, whatever you can find to keep this Kat alive.

Everyone: Right.

Felina: Now listen. As soon as the helicopter gets here. We are going to need to move. Clawson, how much do you weigh?

Jake: Why are you asking me that Lt?

Felina: Because whoever weighs the least gets to ride in the helicopter with Jane Doe. So how much do you guys weigh?

Chance: Over 200.

Jake: 170ish.

Callie: Less than Jake. But, I'll take my car to the hospital.

Felina: Ok. Then Clawson you go.

(Helicopter sounds)

Felina: Sounds like they're here. Briggs, go ahead and get a head start. I'll ride with Furlong.

Paramedics: Where is she?

Felina: She just came out of a seizure. Her body temperature is less than 80.

The paramedic had to do a double take.

Paramedics: Is that even a Kat? She doesn't have any fur. I Have never seen anything like this. No wonder why she is freezing. Less than 80. She's in septic shock. We need to move her. NOW! (Loads her up on the board). (Looks at Jake) Are you riding with her?

Jake: (Nods his head.)

Paramedics: Let's roll. (Picks her up and loads her into the helicopter).

Felina: (Looks at Chance) Let's go.

(Chance and Felina load up into the tow truck and heads for the hospital)

\- Time Skip - 10 mins Time 7:20pm

\- At the Hospital - Time 7:30pm

Paramedics are rushing the mystery girl into the ER. Her vitals are low and so is her temperature. The doctors rush to get her intubated and hooked up to a ventilator. They also rush to put warm fluids into her to raise her body temperature.

Jake: (Finds a seat and waits for everyone else to arrive)

\- Time Skip- 30 mins Time 8:00pm

Finally, everyone else arrives at the hospital tired and annoyed.

Chance- Sorry, we took so long buddy. It is bad weather out there. (look out at a blizzard)

Jake: It's fine. You didn't miss much.

Callie: How is she?

Jake: Well, the doc put some warm fluids in her via an I.V to try and warm her up. He put her on an I.V drip with anti-seizure medication on it. He put her on a ventilator. Now, he's doing tests to find out what else is wrong with her medically. It's going to be a long night. (Looking at the clock)

Felina: That's why I made bring blankets for everyone.

Callie: Right. Smart thinking on your part. (Distributing blankets to everyone)

Felina: Looks like we're not leaving until this blizzard clears up anyway.

Callie: Me and Felina are going to the little ladies' room and then we are going to go get everyone some hot chocolate and nice warm soup. Come on Felina. (The girls walk off to go do their thing)

Jake: I saw her have 2 back to back seizures while on that helicopter. I watched the monitor she was hooked up to, her heart stopped, and she stopped breathing. She died twice on the ride here. Then she died once while being here. The only reason why she is living is because of that ventilator. Chance, I have never been so scared in my entire life for someone's safety. I joined the enforcers to help people. Even after Feral through us out of the Enforcers and threw us in that damn Junk yard. I still want to help people, Chance. But today, I barley saved her. The doctor said it would take a miracle for her to survive. I failed today. I couldn't save her. (He put his head in Chance's lap and started crying)

Chance: Jake. You cannot blame yourself. You did everything you could to help save this girl. You followed protocol on everything. You saved her in your own way and besides she is still alive. Until they unplug her from that machine and state "Time of death is ..." then she is still breathing and kicking. She's not dead. Not by a long shot. She has the will in her to live. Because she has something somewhere out there for her to live for. Just rest little buddy. Everything will be ok. (Rubbing Jake's back and puts a blanket over him)

Callie: (Smiling) So, looks like he finally down for the count, huh Chance? (Giving Chance his soup and coco)

Chance: Shh. Thank you. Yeah. He's had a long day. We had more customers today then we did last week. (Taking a sip of his soup) Yuck!

Felina: I know the soup is nasty. But it is better than nothing. It's better than the MREs we get from the army during massive storms, hurricanes and earthquakes. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys.

Chance & Callie: Goodnight.

Callie: Well, I should probably do the same thing. Night, Chance.

Chance: Goodnight, Miss Briggs. (Thinking) I should probably catch some zzzs to.

Everyone had went off to sleep, waiting out the blizzard and waiting to see if their new friend was going to wake up.


	4. Chapter 2 She was Raped?

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

 **(Chapter 2: She was raped?)**

Date: November 3rd, 1990 10:03 am.

It is early morning at the hospital. The blizzard outside has calmed from a lion's roar to a kitten's purr. Felina was the first one to wake up. Her uncle Commander Feral had been trying to contact her, however, because of the blizzard he was unable to. So, he had tracked her signal to the hospital. He brought along Mayor Manx, because he was missing his deputy mayor. The mystery girl was in a coma and still on life support.

Felina: (Got up out of the chair and stretched) Jeez, my back. That chair is very uncomfortable.

Callie: I second that Felina. (Getting up out of the chair while stretching).

Just then Commander Feral and Mayor Manx come walking through the ER doors very upset.

Mayor Manx: Callie, where have you been?! You were supposed to write my speech for the grand opening of the Megakat tower tomorrow.

Callie: I'm sorry mayor. I got caught up with other things. Lt. Feral and I had an emergency we had to attend to.

Feral: Where have you been Felina?! I have been trying to contact you since last night! What are you doing here?!

Felina: Uncle, like the deputy mayor had said we had an emergency last night. There was this girl and...

At this point Chance and Jake wake up from all the noise.

Jake: Ugh. My back. (Got up out of the chair and stretched)

Chance: I second that. These chairs are awful. (Rubbing his back while stretching).

The boys look and see Commander Feral and Mayor Manx standing talking with the deputy mayor and Feral.

Jake: Hey buddy. What is Feral and Mayor doing here?

Chance: Probably here to pick up his niece and the deputy mayor.

Feral: (Turns and looks to see Jake and Chance) What are you two hotshots doing here?!

Felina: Uncle, lower your voice! This is a hospital and people are still sleeping.

Feral: I give the orders around here, Felina and you are coming with me. Let's go Felina.

Felina: (Sighs) Coming Uncle. (Looking at the boys) Sorry. Duty calls. But give me an update as soon as you hear one about the girl. (Walks out the door following her uncle).

Jake: Will do, Lt. (Waving at her).

Mayor Manx: Come with me, Callie. There is lots to be done before tomorrow. Let's get a move on.

Callie: Coming Mayor! Sorry guys. Got to run. Give me an update later. (Leaves with the mayor)

Chance: Bye, .(Waving at her).

Jake: Well, Chance. Looks like it's just you and me now. (Picking up and folding the blankets)

Chance: Seems like it, buddy. Hey, the girl is gone. Where did she go?

Doctor: Oh, we put her in the ICU after her surgery this morning.

Jake: What surgery?

Doctor: You guys were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. But I have good news and bad news about your friend.

Chance: What's the bad news doc?

Doctor: The Bad news is that she had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. She got out of surgery about an hour ago. The Good news is that we fixed her lungs, ribs and heart. So, she should make at least half of a recovery if not a full recover. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body. I don't know how she got the broken ribs. But she was covered in cuts, bruises and looked like she was beat up bad. Also, she had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. She must have been sexually assaulted by an object or person. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide. So, maybe she got into a fight and then was either raped before or after the fight and just so happen to of collapsed at your doorstep, because her body was shutting down and no telling how long she was out there in the cold. She is in a medicated coma for time being to give her body a chance to heal. I am surprised she is even alive with the amount of injuries she had.

Jake: That's awful. Do you know who she is, where she came from or what happened to her fur?

Doctor: No. She had these (A 3 set of dog tags and a locket), a pair of glasses. A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle. A purple watch on the right hand. A charm bracelet on the other hand. That is all she had in the way of jewelry. As for actual clothes. This is all she had on. A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it. A pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of black converse with purple laces. A black and purple bra and purple lacy underwear. We took DNA samples off her underwear to see if we could find the person who did this to her, but no such luck.

Doctor: If you boys want to see her then she is in room 266.

Chance: Will do doctor.

Both off the boys went to go see her.

Jake looked at her chart.

\- PATIENT CHART -

ICU: Room 266.

Patient: Jane Doe.

Age: 21

Injuries: 4 Broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a heart valve with a blood clot, multiple bruises, cuts, lacerations and internal vaginal damage.

Major Surgeries: 2.

When: First at 10pm on November 2nd, 1990. Second at 5am on November 3rd, 1990.

Why: She had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body.

Condition: Stable, in medicated coma, on life support.

Description of patient: A white, female patient with no fur.

Hair Color: Black hair with purple highlights.

Eye Color: Brown eyes.

Height: 5'6.

Weight: 150 lbs.

Clothes:

A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it.

A pair of black skinny jeans.

A pair of black converse with purple laces.

A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle.

A purple watch on the right hand.

A charm bracelet on the other hand.

A pair of purple glasses.

Dog tags: 3 sets all with different names

A silver heart locket

Toxic Screen: Clean

Alcohol: Negative

Drugs: Negative

Poison: Negative

MRI: Normal

CT Scan: Normal

Pregnancy Test: Negative

Rape Kit: Positive, had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide.

HIV/STD's: Negative

\- End of Chart -

Jake: That is so messed up.

Chance: Yes. It is. I hope they find the person that raped her and beat the shit out of him/them.

Just then Lieutenant Feline Feral walked in with her uncle the Commander Feral.

Chance: Lieutenant?

Jake: Commander?

Chance and Jake: What are both of you doing back here, again?

Commander Feral: We are looking for a doctor who raped a comatose patient in room 266.

Chance: Wait a minute, you mean her? (Pointing to Jane Doe)

Commander Feral: Yes, Furlong. I mean her.

Lieutenant Felina: Have either of you two seen Dr. Caproni today?

Jake: Yes. He was downstairs telling us about the girl and what happened to her.

Lieutenant Felina: I need both off you to come with me for questioning.

Chance: Of course, anything to put that prick in jail.

\- Time Skip - 11:30am

-At the station-

Felina:(looking at Jake) Ok. First of all, for the record state, who are you? What is your age? What is your occupation? How did you encounter Jane Doe?

Jake: My name is Jake Clawson. I am 20 years old. I work in a scrap yard as a mechanic. I used to be an enforcer until I was kicked out by Feral for accidently destroying the enforcer building. He sentenced me to work in the salvage yard to help pay for the damaged building. I had went outside on November 2nd at 6:10pm to go for a walk and had tripped over her body and had fell face first into the snow. When I had realized it was a body. I had called my partner to come help me carry her inside and lay her gently on the couch. I had rolled her over and had realized she was a living person. So, I had called 911 for a helicopter to pick her up and take her to the hospital. I had ridden with her to the hospital in the helicopter. When on the helicopter the girl had 2 back to back seizures while on that helicopter. I watched the monitor she was hooked up to, her heart stopped, and she stopped breathing. She died twice on the ride to the hospital. When we had arrived at the hospital, the paramedics had taken her into a room and she died once while being in the room at the hospital. The doc put some warm fluids in her via an I.V to try and warm her up. He put her on an I.V drip with anti-seizure medication on it. He put her on a ventilator. Then, he did tests to find out what else is wrong with her medically. That is everything that had happened.

Felina: Have you seen this girl before yesterday? Like around town or at your shop? Did you see anybody drop her off or see her craw to your doorstep?

Jake: No to all those questions. I would have recognized her if I had seen her because of the purple strips in her hair.

Felina: Well. Thank you, Jake, for your statement. There's two more things that I need you to do which is to be fingerprinted and to take a DNA swab.

Jake: Of course. Anything to help that girl. I'll do it.

Just then walked in to collect Jake's DNA.

Baker: Hello. I am . I am here to collect your DNA sample.

Jake: Ok. (Opens wide for Baker to get the DNA.)

Baker: (Collects the sample) Thank you. That will be all.

Jake: Your welcome.

\- Next Room-

Commander Feral: For the record state Who are you? What is your age? What is your occupation? How did you encounter Jane Doe?

Chance: My name is Chance Furlong. I am 22 years old. I work in a scrap yard as a mechanic. I used to be an enforcer until I was kicked out by you for accidently destroying the enforcer building. You sentenced me to work in the salvage yard to help pay for the damaged building. My partner had found her outside laying on our doorstep. He yelled for me. I came to the door and helped him carry her onto the couch. My partner then ran and called 911. I grabbed blankets, first aid kit, thermometer and extra clothes. I had taken her temperature. Her first temp was 82*F. Then I took her temp again right before the helicopter got there. It had dropped to 80*F. Then I took her temp when the helicopter had arrived it had dropped to 77*F. Then the paramedics had loaded her up and took her to the hospital. I had arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later because of the blizzard. Then I had gotten a blanket, some soup and coco. I then fell asleep.

Commander Feral: Have you seen this girl before yesterday? Like around town or at your shop? Did you see anybody drop her off or see her craw to your doorstep?

Chance: No. I have never seen her before. If I did then I would have recognized her because of the purple strips in her hair.

Commander Feral: Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt her? In any shape, way or form?

Chance: Honestly, why would anyone want to hurt someone for the hell of it? No. I don't know anyone that would want to hurt her.

Commander Feral: So, Furlong if you found her outside covered in snow, why didn't you get her into something dry and warm?

Chance: My partner did want to put her in some warm clothes and to also give her a warm bath, however, I did not want to do that because if she woke up and saw us doing that then she might get the wrong idea and freak out on us.

Commander Feral: I see. Well, thank you for your statement. Now then as part of the investigation, I am going to have to get fingerprints and a DNA swab to clear you and your partner from any circumstances.

Commander Feral: This is all just protocol for the investigation. I will check and see if your fingerprints are in the system or not. I will get Dr. Baker to get your DNA sample. Then you and your friend are free to leave.

Just then walked in to collect Chance's DNA.

Baker: Hello. I am . I am here to collect your DNA sample.

Chance: Ok. (Opens wide for Baker to get the DNA.)

Baker: (Collects the sample) Thank you. That will be all.

Chance: Your welcome.

\- Time skip- 1 hr and 30 mins 1:00pm

-Outside of questioning room-

Felina, Sergeant Talon, and Commander Feral are all talking about the case. Jake and Chance leave and go home.

Sergeant Talon: Well, Lieutenant do you think those two did it?

Felina: No, I don't think they did it. But I think they are hiding something.

Just then Dr. Baker came in with shocking news.

Baker: Well, the DNA from the rape kit and the DNA off the panties came back and the doctor either didn't do his job correctly or he was lying to us.

Felina: What do you mean, Baker? I thought the doctor said that he didn't find any DNA at all.

Baker: Well, Felina. The DNA on the panties is a match for Berry Alcapone. The DNA on the first rape kit belongs to a Bobby Alcapone. Finally, The DNA on the second rape kit belongs to Dr. David Caproni.

Felina: How is there 3 different people's DNA on 2 rape kits and a pair of panties? And why would the Dr. Caproni rape his comatose patient?

Baker: That's not the only thing I found. I found HCG hormones on the blood found on her panties. She was pregnant. Plus, I looked and found scaring on her uterus. Looks like she had an abortion as well.

Sergeant Talon: Damn, this girl has been through a lot. Felina, you want us to go bring the Dr. in?

Felina: Sergeant Talon go find the Dr. and bring him in for questioning. Well, Uncle. What now?

Commander Feral: We bring that scum in for questioning and he is going to rot in jail for the rest of his life.

Sergeant Talon go and get the Dr. Caproni.

\- Time Skip- 2 hr later 3:00pm

Baker comes and knocks on Felina's door. Sergeant Talon went to go get the Dr. Caproni and have been grilling him.

Felina: Come in.

Baker: I got the DNA back from the boys that you and the commander interviewed. Their DNA doesn't match anything on this girl.

Felina: I figured as much.

Sergeant Talon: Lieutenant, we have a problem.

Felina: What is it, Talon?

Sergeant Talon: We have been grilling the Dr. for over 2 hours. He's sticking to his story and his records are clean except for a few parts.

Felina: Ok. I'll be out there in a second. Baker, did you find anything else that can help us break this case wide open.

Baker: I found out that Berry and Bobby are brothers because their mitochondria's match each other, and I found out that the Dr. Caproni was also lying about the second surgery that he did. That surgery was him aborting her baby. After he aborted her baby, he sexually assaulted her and put his sperm inside of her. I did a third rape kit to conform it.

Felina: That might be the evidence needed to break this case wide open. What about the Alcapone brother's DNA found inside of her and on her panties?

Baker: That was done before she was taken to the hospital. My assumption is that they took turns and that Berry, the older brother had left his DNA on her panties as a way of marking his territory of sorts. As for Bobby, he was following Berry's footsteps by raping her. He did it to make his older brother proud of him.

Felina: Ok. Well, that is motive for the brothers. But why did the Dr. Caproni rape her after collecting the DNA from the first rape kit, why did he do a second rape kit? He knew that the DNA was going to come back and incriminate him.

Baker: I don't know Felina. I just know that even though people lie that the DNA doesn't.

Baker left and went back to her office and Felina came out of her. She walked to the interrogation room where Dr. Caproni is being held.

Felina: Hello Dr. Caproni. My name is Lt. Felina Feral.

Caproni: Yes. I know who you are. What I want to know is why am I here? You sent your goons after me and now I am here.

Felina: You lied to us doctor.

Caproni: What do you mean I lied? No. That is not possible.

Felina: Well, you did. You had said, and I quote "We took DNA samples off her underwear to see if we could find the person who did this to her, but no such luck. I did call SVU to come and collect the evidence. She had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning." The chart that you handed us this morning had said "Pregnancy Test: Negative. Rape Kit: Positive, had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide." You had also said "I performed the rape kit yesterday at 8:30pm and I performed another one this morning as soon as she got out of surgery. I did the pregnancy test 3 times to make sure. Her pregnancy test came back negative all 3 times.".

Caproni: I... Uh...

Felina: So, I'll start with the first lie you told us which is "We took DNA samples off of her underwear to see if we could find the person who did this to her, but no such luck.". How is it that our M.E. found DNA from Berry Alcapone on her panties and yet you claimed that there was no match for the DNA you had found? Explain. Tell the truth.

Caproni: I am going to tell you the same story that I told that detective.

Felina: And which story is that?

Caproni: I'll start from the beginning. I heard a call coming over the radio that a medical evac helicopter was coming to Mega Kat hospital. They were carrying an unconscious 21-year-old white female who was seizing. They also said that they had already lost her twice on the way over here. I had prepped a room for her. When they had arrived, she had a low temperature of 77*F from the hypothermia. I had immediately intubated her and hooked her up to a ventilator. I then put some warm fluids in her via an I.V to try and warm her up. I then put her on an I.V drip with anti-seizure medication on it. Then I started doing tests to find out what else is wrong with her medically. I found that she had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. She got out of surgery about an hour ago. The Good news is that we fixed her lungs, ribs and heart. So, she should make at least half of a recovery if not a full recover. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body. I don't know how she got the broken ribs. I performed the rape kit yesterday at 8:30pm and I performed another one this morning as soon as she got out of surgery. I did the pregnancy test 3 times to make sure and I ran the toxic screen twice to make sure. Her toxic screen came back normal both times and her pregnancy test came back negative all 3 times. As for her ribs being broken, I do have a theory about that. She got into a fight and then was either raped before or after the fight. But she was covered in cuts, bruises and looked like she was beat up bad. Also, she had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. She must of been sexually assaulted by an object or person. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide. She is in a medicated coma for time being to give her body a chance to heal. That is everything that had happened.

Felina: Ok. So, how is it that our M.E. found DNA from Berry Alcapone on her panties and yet you claimed that there was no match for the DNA you had found? Explain.

Caproni: I ran the DNA in our machine and it didn't come up matching to any people in the medical database. Maybe our databases are different?

Felina: Maybe so. Ok. The 2nd lie which is "She had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning.". What was the second surgery for? Why couldn't you fix her wounds during the first surgery?

Caproni: On the first surgery one of the ribs, that had been broke had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. We had to operate immediately. We did not know until after the first surgery about the heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. As soon as we found out about that we immediately performed the second surgery.

Felina: Except for the fact that one of your nurses had told us that you had done the blood clot and the lung collapse all in the same surgery. Plus, none of the nurses had went in for the second surgery. Because you didn't want them to see what you were doing to that girl. Which leads us into your 3rd, 4th and 5th lie which is that you had stated in the patient's chart that "the pregnancy test had come back negative 3 times" and yet our M.E had stated that she had found "I found HCG hormones on the blood found on her panties. She was pregnant. Plus, I looked and found scaring on her uterus. Looks like she had an abortion as well.". We have proof that you knew that she was pregnant and that the second surgery performed on her was you aborting the baby and then scaring her uterus because of the abortion. We also have proof of you raping her after the surgery. We found pictures and a video tape of you raping her in the OR.

Felina shows the pictures which show him taking out the fetus and sewing up the wound. She also showed him the video tape.

-The video tape -

Caproni: Is this thing on? (Tapping the video camera) Ok.

He unbuttons his pants and he drops them on the floor.

Caproni: You ready, sweetheart? Let's have some fun.

He removes her hospital gown, gets on top of her and starts suckling her nipples and thrust his penis inside of her and goes back and forth.

Caproni: You like that baby? (Kisses her on the cheek)

He gets off her and starts fingering her and starts sucking and licking her vagina.

Then he gets back on top of her and starts to moan. He gets down and starts fingering her and licking her clit until he feels her orgasm on his fingers. He sticks his penis back inside of her and starts to thrust back and forth on top of her. Until, he cums inside of her.

Caproni: I know you're not conscious right now but you just orgasmed all over my fingers. So, I know that your body enjoyed it. If you were awaked you would of probably moaned and enjoyed it. (He walks over and shuts the camera off)

\- End of Video tape -

Caproni: Oh my god! This is outrages! One of the nurse's must of have set me up! I am calling my lawyer!

Felina: You know. You should of have done that earlier.

Felina walks out of the room.

Felina: We got him for the rape, illegal abortion, and for many other crimes that he committed. Right, Callie?

Callie: We have more than enough evidence against him. I'll go talk to the judge.

\- Next Day- November 4th, 1990 9:am

\- Courtroom: Arrangement-

Judge: For the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you plea, ?

Caponi: Not guilty.

Judge: For the charge of manslaughter of a child in the first degree, how do you plea?

Caponi: Not guilty.

Judge: Finally, for the charge of medical malpractice in the first degree, how do you plea?

Caponi: Not guilty.

Judge: Very well. your bail will be set at $500,000. You will stay at MegaKat City penitently awaiting trial.

\- Exiting courtroom-

Felina: So how did it go?

Callie: Good. He pleaded not guilty to all 3 charges and was sentenced to the megakat city penitentiary until his trial with a $500,000 bail.

Felina: Damn, that is still a lot of money to pay for bail. But, I'm glad he's locked away for now.

Callie: For now, anyway.

The trial proceeded the next day with both sides making their opening statements and by presenting evidence when necessary and arguing back and forth over did it happen not happen. Was it staged. Was it not staged. However, after showing the video of the coma rape. Callie had his case in the bag. With both sides giving their closing statements, the jury went back and debated. The jury had decided.

Judge: For the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find?

Jury: We find the defendant guilty.

Judge: For the charge of manslaughter of a child in the first degree, how do you find?

Jury: We find the defendant guilty.

Judge: Finally, for the charge of medical malpractice in the first degree, how do you find?

Jury: We find the defendant guilty.

Judge: , I hereby sentence you to life impressment without parole. You will never see daylight again.

And with that the case was close.

-Two Weeks Later- November 18th, 1990 Noon

-Junkyard-

Jake: Hey Chance. Did you read the paper today?

Chance: No Jake. I've been a little busy today. Why what does the paper say today?

Jake: Do you remember that girl we saved doctor?

Chance: Yeah. What about him?

Jake: The paper said that he was found raped and murdered in his cell last night.

Chance: Well, Shit Jake. That's what he gets for raping a comatose victim. Hell, if I ever saw him I would probably give him a good pounding too.

Jake: Well, let's see if it's on the news.

Jake turns on the TV.

Ann Gorra: This is Ann Gora Kat's Eye news coming to you live from Megakat High Security Prison with this breaking news story. After his trial two weeks ago, Dr. David Capron was sentenced here to Megakat High Security Prison after a rape video scandal of a comatose victim went viral. He was charged with rape in the first degree, manslaughter of a child in the first degree, and medical malpractice. Two of these which are felonies. Last night Dr. Caproni was found dead in his cell after being raped and then hanged with the words "Coma Rapist" written behind him on the wall of his cell. I am here live here with the Head Warden of the prison, Demetri Goland.

Ann Gorra: , how did this tragedy happen?

Head Warden: Well, Ann I'm not quite sure how this happened but, we are investigating it fully.

Ann Gorra: Do you have any suspects currently?

Head Warden: We are still investigating currently.

Just then the phone rings at the junkyard and at the enforcer HQ. It is the hospital calling. Jake and Chance rush to the hospital. Felina and Sergeant Talon rush to the hospital. The mystery women have awakened.


	5. Chapter 3 Mystery Girl Awakens

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

( **Chapter 3: Awakening to the Past** )

Amber's P.O.V

I had opened my eyes and was blinded with bright lights. I closed my eyes and threw whatever I could to shield my eyes from that blinding light. Then I heard the beeping of machines and people talking.

"Where the hell am I?" I thought to myself.

I tried to open my eyes again, slowly. My eyes had started to adjust the light. I was finally able to open my eyes full. I looked around the room. The room had white walls, 1 window and smelled like sanitizer.

"Oh, fuck. I'm in a hospital. Why am I here? What happened to me? How did I get here?" I thought more to myself.

Just then a nurse had walked in.

Nurse: Oh. Your awake. That's good. I'll go get the doctor.

The nurse ran off to go get the doctor.

I can't feel my legs or my arms. I feel like I am floating on air. I can move my head to the right and to the left, but I can't move the rest of my body. I must be high on drugs, Morphine or Novocain. I can't open my mouth to talk.

Just then the doctor came in.

Doctor: Oh. Good. I'm glad your awake. (He shines a bright light in my eyes.) Purples are dilating. That's a good thing. (He hits my elbow with the hammer) Can you feel that?

I shake my head no.

Doctor: That's fine. The morphine will wear off in about an hour or so. Now I want you to follow my finger with your eyes. (He put his finger in the air. I followed it with ease.) Very good. Your motor skills are improving. Now if you can, squeeze my hand. (I looked down at my hand and tried to squeeze his but, my hand didn't move though.) That's ok. The morphine probably influences your movements right now. I'll come back in an hour to check on you. (I nodded. Considering that's all I could do.).

I closed my eyes and took a nap.

-Time Skip- 12:40pm

Felina and Sergeant Talon arrive at the hospital. So, did Jake and Chance.

Sergeant Talon: Well looks who's here. (Looking at Jake and Chance)

Chance: Hey Jake. Looks like the enforcers are back.

Jake: Yeah. No kidding. I guess they got the call too.

Chance: Let's go talk to the nurse and see where Jane Doe went this time.

-At the Nurse's Station-

Felina: Hello. I'm Lt. Felina Ferial. About 2 weeks ago a woman was brought in on a medical evac. She had hypothermia, broken ribs and was sexually abused. Do you know where she is?

Nurse: Yes. Are you her family?

Felina: No. I am an enforcer. I need to interview her about her assault. (Shows her badge).

Nurse: Right away, miss. Sign for your visitation sticker. (Hands her the sticker.)

Felina: And this is my partner enforcer Sergeant Talon. He is going to need a visitation sticker.

Nurse: Yes. (Hands him the visitation sticker).

Jake and Chance walk over to the desk.

Jake: Hello.

Chance: Hello.

Nurse: May I help you?

Jake: Yes, I had ridden with the Jane Doe that the enforcers were talking about. I was wondering if my partner and I could go visit her?

Nurse: I must get doctor approval for so many people to go see a patient that is in the ICU. One moment please.

The nurse had called the doctor explain what was going on. The doctor had appeared.

Doctor Conway: What is going on here?

Nurse Jacky: All 4 of these people would like to visit the Jane Doe in the ICU room 266.

Doctor Conway: I afraid you'll have to wait about 30 minutes for the morphine to wear off before you go and talk to her. She is still out of it. She can't move her body or her mouth to speak. You guys can wait here in the waiting room or go get lunch and come back if you wish.

The doctor left, and everyone went to go get lunch. They had decided to go get lunch at a little dinner.

-Time Skip- 20 minutes 1:00pm

I had opened my eyes after my nap and I started to feel my body be able to move around. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms over my head. That's when I saw the tubes attached to my left arm. I followed it to an I.V pole that had wheels. I looked to my right and saw a closet and the window. I moved my legs to the side of the bed. I used my arms to try and left myself off the bed. I planted both off my feet on the ground, pushed up off the bed and lost my balance. I felt myself hit the ground. I picked myself off the ground. This time using the I.V pole to steady myself. I managed to walk over to the closet. I opened it to find clothes and shoes. I'm assuming my shoes and clothes.

I had then decide that I should probably get dressed however, the I.V will be a problem. I grabbed my clothes and shoes from the closet. Then I headed to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror. What the fuck? I had cat ears and a tail. I reached up to touch the ears and they moved on their own. I also had a tail that moved by itself. I put my hand over my eyes. I can still feel the blackness of each eye. That's right black eyes. I can still feel the bruise on my throat. When the rope, belt and hand went around my throat and squeezed. I felt my nose and remembered that it had gotten broken. I felt the back of my neck and felt the stiches from when I got hit by the metal pipe. I felt my back and remembered when I got whipped with a razor blade wire. The cuts, lacerations and scars that it would leave. I ran my hands down my arm to my wrist I felt the cuts and slashes from the knife. I then ran my hands down my breast and I could still feel the bite marks from those men. I then ran my hands down my right side and felt the bruises left by the man kicking me with steal toe boots. It made me sad that this had happened to me. I then put my clothes on. I managed to get my underwear, pants, socks, shoes, bra, and jewelry on. The shirt was going to be a real challenge because of the I.V. With a precise amount of movement, I managed to get the shirt on without messing up any of the I. V's or wires. I took out the catheter, and wires attached to my chest. I left the I.V in for a few minutes.

I walked over to the window and realized that it was snowing. Snow in Texas? Your fucking kidding me! The last time it snowed was in December 2017/ January 2018. Well, at least it was warm in the hospital room I was in. I wonder how I got here. Why I am here and what happened for me to be here. All those questions we're floating around in my head. I then decided to gently remove the I.V in my arm. I walked back over to my bed and saw the chart on the end of my bed. I then started to read it.

\- PATIENT CHART -

ICU: Room 266.

Patient: Jane Doe.

Age: 21

Injuries: 4 Broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a heart valve with a blood clot, multiple bruises, cuts, lacerations and internal vaginal damage.

Major Surgeries: 2.

When: First at 10pm on November 2nd, 1990. Second at 5am on November 3rd, 1990.

Why: She had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body.

Condition: Stable, in medicated coma, on life support.

Description of patient: A white, female patient.

Hair Color: Black hair with purple highlights.

Eye Color: Brown eyes.

Height: 5'6.

Weight: 150 lbs.

Clothes:

A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it.

A pair of black skinny jeans.

A pair of black converse with purple laces.

A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle.

A purple watch on the right hand.

A charm bracelet on the other hand.

A pair of purple glasses.

Dog tags: 3 sets all with different names

A silver heart locket

Toxic Screen: Clean

Alcohol: Negative

Drugs: Negative

Poison: Negative

MRI: Normal

CT Scan: Normal

Pregnancy Test: Negative

Rape Kit: Positive, had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide.

HIV/STD's: Negative

\- End of Chart -

I was in shock. What the fuck happened to me?! I had a collapsed lung and a blood clot?! Plus, I was raped?! By who? Why? Am I pregnant again? Do I have HIV? Ok girl. Take a deep breath. Calm down. Do not have a panic attack or they will lock you in the damn mental ward. There is an explanation for everything. You just must wait and see what the doctor tells you. I went and put the chart back on to the bed.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I peeked my head out of the door. I looked right and then left. Nobody was in the hallway. I opened the door and then I walked to the elevator. I pressed the button. I got in the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors closed and down the elevator went. The elevator opened, and I walked into I guess the lobby, which was not so full of Kat-people not like a regular hospital would have been. What the fuck? Where the hell am I?

: It looks like your finally up and walking around. (She said while drinking a cup of coffee).

I turned around slowly and saw her. She had aqua blue eyes and golden Amber like fur with a bushy tail and cat ears. So, she is a kat too. I guess everybody dressed up for Halloween or something.

Me: Well, what can I say. I can't stay in bed forever. I never did catch your name. Dr...

Conway: Conway. Dr. Rachel Conway. I am your doctor. And you are...

Me: Is there somewhere private we can talk?

Conway: Follow me. (She walks into an office of some kind).

I followed her into an office, closing the door behind me.

Me: Is this your office, ?

Conway: Yes. I usually don't let patients in here. But, you are a rare exception. Now, then I am going to ask you a series of questions to see how your memory is working. If I ask you something uncomfortable or something that you don't want answer. You don't have to answer it. Ok?

I nod my head yes.

Conway: Ok. What is your first name?

Me: Amber.

Conway: Last name?

Me: I have two last names. My maiden name and my married name. My maiden name is Martin. My married name is Bradshaw.

Conway: Which name do you prefer to use?

Me: Bradshaw.

Conway: Ok. Amber, do you know where you are?

Me: I am in a hospital. But it is full of Kat-people and not humans like me.

Conway: I was just about to ask that. Why do you not have any fur and what do you mean by "human?

Me: Um… I have a rare skin condition that makes me lose all my fur and as for humans. I think I was just dream about a world where there are humans, that don't have fur, cat ears or tails. These also walk on two legs like us and not Kat-people like us either. (I lied).

Conway: Do you know the name of this skin condition?

Me: No, but my mom told me that when I was little maybe 2 or 3 I started losing patches of my fur all over the house She took me to the doctor and that the doctor recommended that I be shaved and apply skin cream to keep bacteria out.

Conway: I see. Before you leave I will have you tested to see what medicine will be appropriate for you to use.

Me: Doctor, can you tell me what city and state were in?

Conway: We are in MegaKat City. As for state we are in also named MegaKat without the city part.

So just as I feared I am in a different universe or dimension. It looks like I landed in the Swat Kat T.V series universe that explains why everyone is a Kat. That they are not dressed up for Halloween or a prank.

Me: Thank you, doctor. Now then can you tell me what day, month and year it is?

Conway: Let me see it is November 18th, 1990.

1990?! Holy fucking shit! I am not only in a different dimension but also a different timeline too! How the hell did I end up here?

Me: Well, I guess I am in luck then. Today is my birthday. I turn 22.

Conway: Congratulations, Amber. Do you know why you are here?

Me: Yes. I read my chart. I was beaten up, raped and then left out in the cold to die. Right?

Conway: Well... I don't know about all that but, all I know is what I saw and experienced. Which is that Dr. Caproni was your first doctor. He did something very awful to you and that I became your doctor after his trial. And according to his notes that he said" I heard a call coming over the radio that a medical evac helicopter was coming to MegaKat hospital. They were carrying an unconscious 21-year-old white female who was seizing. They also said that they had already lost her twice on the way over here. I had prepped a room for her. When they had arrived, she had a low temperature of 77*F from the hypothermia. I had immediately intubated her and hooked her up to a ventilator. I then put some warm fluids in her via an I.V to try and warm her up. I then put her on an I.V drip with anti-seizure medication on it. Then I started doing tests to find out what else is wrong with her medically. I found that she had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. She got out of surgery about an hour ago. The Good news is that we fixed her lungs, ribs and heart. So, she should make at least half of a recovery if not a full recover. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body. I don't know how she got the broken ribs. I performed the rape kit yesterday at 8:30pm and I performed another one this morning as soon as she got out of surgery. I did the pregnancy test 3 times to make sure and I ran the toxic screen twice to make sure. Her toxic screen came back normal both times and her pregnancy test came back negative all 3 times. As for her ribs being broken, I do have a theory about that. She got into a fight and then was either raped before or after the fight. But she was covered in cuts, bruises and looked like she was beat up bad. Also, she had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. She must have been sexually assaulted by an object or person. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide." And that was the day and the day after you got here of what had happened to you.

Conway: Now than he is not entirely correct. After Dr. Caproni was arrested and sentenced to life in prisonment. I re-examined you and found many more injuries then the ones that he had listed. You did have a head injury right below your brainstem. It looked like someone had hit you with a blunt object. You're lucky to be alive. Two inches higher and the blunt object would have ripped your brainstem right off your spinal cord. You would have died instantaneously. You had two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, bruising on the neck, bite marks on the breast, 4 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, multiples bruising on your right side, multiple lacerations on your back, buttocks and legs, multiple cuts and lacerations on your arms and wrists. Also, bruising around your wrists, ankles and neck. Inside your vagina I found scaring on your uterus as if you had an abortion. I know this is a lot to take in. So, you can take your time to process it.

Me: Ok. Hold up. Wait just a second. So, someone found me, called an ambulance I am assuming and brought me to the hospital. The first Doctor, Caproni, did an initial exam on me and found which was that I had 4 broken ribs which then caused me to have a collapsed lung. Then found out that I had an extremely low body temperature of 77*F, which was causing me to have a blood clot in one of the heart valve's due to hypothermia because of someone leaving me out in the snow to die. The blood clot caused me to have seizures. This doctor performed 2 massive surgeries on me and I was then put into a coma. Then you did your examination on me and found I have a head injury right below my brainstem. I have two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, bruising on the neck, bite marks on the breast, 4 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, multiples bruising on your right side, multiple lacerations on your back, buttocks and legs, multiple cuts and lacerations on your arms and wrists. Also, bruising around my wrists, ankles and neck. Inside my vagina you found scaring on my uterus as if I had an abortion. Dr. Conway, I didn't have an abortion. I would never abort a child it goes against everything that I stand for. How did I get an abortion? What did Dr. Caponi do to me that was so bad? How the hell did I survive?

Conway: Amber, you were pregnant with a baby boy. Dr. Caproni aborted your baby. Then he raped you on the operating table and videotaped the entire thing. The Enforcers arrested him and found the tape. The video tape was shown to the jury and he was put in jail for life. As for you being alive I guess with luck, hope and love, kid. Well, you are here and alive today.

Me: Yeah. No kidding. I can't believe I was pregnant again and having a little boy but then that monster killed him and raped me! I hope he dies in prison!

Conway: He died last night in his prison cell. Last night Dr. Caproni was found dead in his cell after being raped and then hanged with the words "Coma Rapist" written behind him on the wall of his cell.

Me: Well, he got what he deserved. In my opinion of course.

-Meanwhile-

-Time Skip- 1:20pm

Felina and the boys after eating their lunch, had returned to the hospital in search of the mystery girl.

-At the nurse's station-

Felina: What room is Jane doe located in?

Nurse: Right this way.

They take the elevator up to the second floor and to room 266. They open the door and find that no one is in it.

Felina: I thought you said that she was here?!

Nurse: She was earlier.

Felina: Go find her. Now.

Nurse: Right away.

Sergeant Talon: I'll go look at the security cameras.

Felina: I'll go check the lobby. She couldn't of have gone far.

Nurse: I'll go call for Dr. Conway.

Jake: What does that make us chopped liver?

Chance: Chill Jake. We'll find her.

-In Dr. Conway's office-

Me: What is all that commotion outside?

Conway: I don't know. I'll go look. You stay here. Lock the door. (She left.)

I locked the door for my safety and I hid behind Dr. Conway's desk just in case someone breaks in. I also turned off the lights that way no one would know that I was in here.

Conway: (She found nurse Julie). Julie, what is going on? What is with all this commotion?

Julie: Dr. Conway, one of your patients is missing and the police are here to question her. She was in her room earlier when I went to go check on her but then when I checked on her with the enforcers here. She was gone.

Conway: Did you check her bathroom, under the bed, the lobby, the cafeteria?

Julie: I checked her bathroom and under the bed. She wasn't there. Lt. Felina went to go check the lobby and the boys who brought her here and looking in the cafeteria.

Conway: Good.

-Security room-

Sergeant Talon: We are looking for a white, female, adult who is wearing dark clothes and has on glasses. She has long black hair that is in a ponytail or in pigtails. She came out of room 266.

Guard: Let's see what we can do. This is video footage from 12:40pm. You can see a nurse coming out of her room but not the girl.

Sergeant Talon: Fast forward it some.

Guard: Ok. This is from 1:00pm. Nobody is coming in or of her room.

Sergeant Talon: She had to of left her room sometime between 1:00 and 1:20pm. Fast forward it some more.

Guard: Ok. This is from 1:10pm. I see someone coming out of the room wearing dark clothes and glasses. Is this her?

Sergeant Talon: Yeah. That's her. Now then where does she go?

Guard: Looks like she leaves the room, goes to the elevator and then she exits the elevator and heads for the lobby. But then one of the doctors starts talking to her. Then the doctor leads her into an office of some kind.

Sergeant Talon: Thanks man. (On the radio) Hey Lt, I found her. She is in an office, downstairs near the lobby.

Felina:(Radio). Roger that Sergeant Talon. Heading there now.

-Lobby-

Felina:(Found Dr. Conway) Dr. Conway, can I speak to you in your office?

Dr. Conway: Of course. Just let me get my key for my office out. (Unlocking the door and opening the door)

Felina: (Walks into the office) So, Dr. Conway have you seen this girl today? (Showing Dr. Conway, the picture of a girl with pigtails wearing dark clothes.)

Dr. Conway: Yes. Now I need to let you know that I have not tested her mental and psychological ability yet. I don't know how she will handle strangers right now. So, proceed carefully and with caution. Please. (Looks towards the desk) Amber, you can come out. Lieutenant Felina is here to talk to you. She will not harm you or hurt you in any way I promise. Please come out.

I continued to hide under the desk. I don't know who this Felina is. I don't trust her. I'm just going to stay here and hope they don't come and drag me out from under this desk. And if they do I will attack and fight my ass off.

Felina: Where is she?

Dr. Conway: She was in here earlier. She doesn't know you, so she is probably hiding under my desk. Don't try and pull her out. She will try and attack you if you do.

Felina: (Walking over to the desk) Amber. It's okay. You can come out. It's okay.

Dr. Conway: Felina. Don't push it.

Felina:(Moves the chair out of the way. She saw me) I'm not pushing her, Conway. Hi. I'm Felina. Can you come out under there, please?

I shake my head no and scoot further back against the desk. I then put my head between my knees and breathe deeply.

Felina: So, Conway how do you want to get her out from underneath your desk? Because she doesn't trust me enough for me to get her out from underneath the desk. Plus, you don't want me to drag her out from underneath there.

Conway: Come with me. I have a plan. (Walks out of the office, Felina follows her.)

I heard them leave. I scooted out from underneath the desk and look around the corner. I let my hair down from the pigtails. I crawled to the door. I looked out the window of the door. I saw police, doctors and enforcers outside. I looked around the room to see if I could find an exit. I saw a window and an air vent. The air vent looked too small for me to crawled into. The window was the only way out. I walked over to the window to see if I could open it. I found the tabs and tried to push up, but it would not budge. There was snow and ice covering the window. I gave up on the idea and just walked toward the door. I open the door and came out. Everyone had stopped talking at this point and they all starred at me.

Me: Hi. (In the lowest tone I could manage)

Everyone: Hi.

Conway: Amber. These are the enforcers who want to talk to you.

Me: I don't like cops. I don't trust cops. I HATE cops. (Angry voice)

Felina: Hey, It's okay. You don't have to like us. We just need you to answer a few questions down HQ. Okay?

Me: Lady, listen to me. I just woke up from according to my medical chart a fucking coma! I'm not going nowhere until I take a shower, get something to eat, brush my teeth and for you people to tell what the fuck happened to me okay? Can I please get my needs tended to first?

Felina: That can be arranged.

Me: Thank you.

-Time Skip- 1hr and 20 mins later 3:00pm

-At HQ-

After taking a shower, getting something to eat and brushing my teeth. I sit down with Lt. Felina at her office inside HQ.

Me: I feel so much better. Thank you. Also, I am sorry that I made such a scene at the hospital. I was rude and very disrespectful.

Felina: Your welcome. I can understand that you were in a confusing place surrounded by complete strangers. Hell, I probably would have kicked all their butts. I also would off have lashed out if I just woke up out of a coma too. What is your name, kid?

Me: Amber Bradshaw. I am not a kid. I am 22 years old as off today.I know who you are. I know what you do. I know where I am at. I don't understand why I am here or how I got in/to the hospital.

Felina: How do you know me?

Me: You are the Lieutenant of the enforcers. You uncle Command Ulysses Feral runs Enforcer HQ, which we are currently at. You joined the enforcers instead of going into the military. Your parents didn't really like the fact that you did that.

Felina: Wow. Okay. You know a lot about me and my team. Why is that?

Me: You guys are on T.V a lot or more precisely the news. (I lied again)

Felina: I see. Well we are here to talk about you, not me and my team.

Me: True. But, before we get to that you need to tell me how I ended up in the hospital and why on this earth did that piece of shit doctor rape me and murder my son! (Angry yelling)

Felina: I know you are very upset and angry right now. Everything can be very confusing for you right now. I am very sorry for what that man did to you. We put him away for life with the evidence that we found. To answer your first outrage, I need to bring in the two gentlemen that found you in here to tell you what happened. Then I can explain about the doctor hurting you.

Me: Okay.

Felina brought in two gentlemen. 1 had cinnamon color fur with bright golden eyes and a big bushy tail. He looked to be about 5'8 maybe 5'9. Possibly 170 pounds. Maybe 23 or 24 years old. He looked kind cute. Then the other one was tall maybe 6'1 or 6'2. He looked buff and had a belly on him. He had golden fur with stipes going up and down his arms. He had emerald eyes. The prettiest green eyes I had ever seen. Possibly 240 pounds. Maybe 25 or 26. They were both wearing a blue one-piece Mechanic uniforms with black boots. They were both wearing red baseball caps.

Felina: Amber, these are the two gentlemen who saved your life. Have a seat boys'.

I looked up at them. They looked back at me. It was kind of an awkward moment.

Felina: These two are going to explain what happen to you and how you got to the hospital. Okay?

I nodded my head in response.

The skinny cinnamon colored one spoke first.

Cinnamon: Hi. My name is Jake Clawson.

Then the golden buffy one spoke next.

Golden: Hi. My name is Chance Furlong.

As soon as I heard their names something in me snapped. That proves that I am in the Swat Kat universe. The only question is that have they become the Swat Kats and built the TurboKat or not.

Jake: Um miss? Can you hear me?

Chance: Miss? (Waves a hand in front of her face) Hello?

Felina: Amber? (She grabbed my shoulders)

I jerked my head up and saw not only Felina but also Jake and Chance staring back at me and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

Me: Sorry. I was thinking about something.

How the hell am I going to explain to them that I know who they are based on a tv series I watched when I was younger.

Chance: What is your name?

Me: (I pointed to myself.) Who? Me?

Jake: (He cracked a smile.) Yes you.

Me: Amber Bradshaw. Nice to meet you. (I stuck my hand out there to shake his.)

His hand was so furry and warm. It was tickling my fingers.

Jake: Cool. (He shook my hand.)

Chance: Nice to meet you, Amber. (He shook my hand as well.)

Me: Likewise, for both of you.

Jake: So now that the introductions are out of the way. I guess I will tell you how I found you.

Me: Okay. How did you find me?

-Flashback-

November 2nd, 1990. 6pm.

Jake: (Thinking) I swear to god! He is so fucking immature. He watches childish cartoons like Scaredy Kat and reads childish comic books like Kat Commander. He is best friend and yet... Oof! (Jake had opened the garage door and tripped on something, falling face first in the snow.) Ow! What the fuck did I trip over? (He pushes himself off the ground and stands up). (He looks over at the door and sees a body). (His eyes got real big). Oh My God. What the hell is that thing?! (He runs over to it and dust the snow off it). It's a girl but she's not a Kat. (He runs through the garage door.) Chance! Chance come quickly!

Chance: What the fuck is he yelling for? I'm coming. I'm coming. (Rolls out from under Callie's car and washes his hands). (Walks to where Jake is by the garage door). What is it Jake?

Jake: Hurry up and help me. (Picking up the girl's body on one side).

Chance: Fine. By the way, what is this? A dead body? (Picking up the girl's body on the other side.).

Jake: I sure hope not. I don't want to go to jail for a dead girl's body on our doorstep.

Chance: Yeah, buddy. I second that. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier. Can you for give me buddy?

Jake: Maybe later. Right now, let's get this girl by the heater to warm up. Quick. Put her on the couch. Gently. (Puts her on the couch.)

Chance: Yeah, I know buddy. It wasn't like I was going to throw her and have her shatter into a million pieces. (Puts her on the couch)

Jake: Is she even a Kat? I mean she has the ears and a tail but no fur. She must be freezing. We need to get her clothes off and put her in some more warmer clothes.

Chance: Come on Jake. You know better than judging a book by its cover. Besides we don't know her story. Maybe she has a skin condition or something. Anyway, I don't want to touch her. She might wake up and get the wrong idea.

Jake: Oh, come on, Chance. We are trying to save her life right now. I don't think she is going to wake up and get the wrong idea.

Chance: I'll go get some blankets for her.

Jake: I'm going to go get some of my pj's for her to wear.

Chance: I got the blankets.

Jake: I got the pj's.

Chance: We need to strip her and put her in a warm bath.

Jake: Good point. I'm going to go call Callie. Tell her that her car is ready and to ask her to help us with this. (Go and calls Callie)

Chance: What am I supposed to do? I guess I could check her temperature. (Gets the thermometer). Open wide sweet pea. (Puts the thermometer in her mouth). (Her temp was 82*F) She is freezing. We need to take her to the hospital or she's going to die.

\- Phone call -

Jake: Hey Miss. Briggs. Your car is ready for pick up.

Callie: Thank you, Jake. I'll be right over.

Jake: Um Callie...

Callie: Yes? What is it Jake?

Jake: Well, we kind of have a situation over here and we need your help.

Callie: What kind of situation?

Jake: It's kind of hard to explain over the phone.

Callie: Try me.

Jake:(Takes a deep breath) Ok. I went outside and tripped over this girl. Me and Chance brought her in and put her in front of the heater on the couch. She is soaking wet from the snow and we need to get her clothes off but, since me and Chance are men than it would be inappropriate for us to strip her. Plus, I have clothes for her but, they are a bit too big for her to wear. So...

Callie: Let me guess. You want me to go over there, strip her, put her in a bathtub, wash her, dress her and then leave her there with you two, right?

Jake: Yes.

Callie: Why didn't you just lead with that first?

Jake: I have no idea .

Callie: (Takes a deep breath) I'm on my way. I'll bring some old winter clothes for her to wear.

Jake: Thank you, Callie.

Callie: No problem, Jake. See you soon. Bye.

Jake: Bye.

-End of phone call-

Chance: Jake!

Jake: (runs back into the living room) What's wrong Chance?

Chance: Come here buddy. Look at her temp. What do you see?

Jake: 80*F. That's super low. She has hypothermia. She's freezing to death.

Chance: Listen to me. Jake, we need to load her up in the truck and we need to take her to the hospital. If her temperature drops any lower she is going to go into shock and she is going to die on our couch. I know you called Callie. I know that she is coming over here, but we need to go now. Come on.

Jake: Callie is on her way. We can't just leave.

(Honking horn)

Chance: Well, Callie can follow us in her car then.

Jake: (Meeting Callie) Hi, Callie. (Looks and sees Lt. Felina Feral behind Callie)

Callie: I brought backup to help with that "situation" you had going on.

Jake: I see. It is a pleasure to meet you Lt. Feral. (Shaking hands with Felina)

Felina: The pleasure is all mine, Jake Clawson. Where's your partner?

Jake: Right this way. (Showing the ladies into the garage)

Chance: Hello and is that ?

Felina: Pleasure to meet you, Chance Furlong. So, is this the girl Clawson?

Jake: Yes. Her temp is 80*F. We just about to put her in our truck and take her to the hospital.

Felina: 80*F? Any lower and she'll go into septic shock for sure. Also, I wouldn't advise moving her just yet. No telling how many injuries she has.

Chance: Actually, Felina. Her temp is now 77*F and we had moved her from outside to this couch. We need to get her to the hospital or she is going to...

At that moment the unknown girl began to seize and shake.

Felina: She's having a seizure. Quickly, turn her on her side and move her gently to the floor! (On the radio) This is Lt. Feral. I need a medical evac helicopter to the Megakat city salvage yard A.S.A.P! I have an unconscious female, approximately 20 years of age, who is seizing on the floor. Do you copy? Over.

Radio: We copy Lt. Feral. Lt. Feral is requesting a medical evac helicopter to the Megakat City salvage yard. She has an unconscious female, approximately 20 years of age, who is seizing on the floor. Over.

Felina: Clawson, I need you to hold her head steady. Furlong hold her side to keep her from shaking to much. Briggs, I need you to grab blankets, extra clothes, first aid kit, whatever you can find to keep this Kat alive.

Everyone: Right.

Felina: Now listen. As soon as the helicopter gets here. We are going to need to move. Clawson, how much do you weigh?

Jake: Why are you asking me that Lt?

Felina: Because whoever weighs the least gets to ride in the helicopter with Jane Doe. So how much do you guys weigh?

Chance: Over 200.

Jake: 170ish.

Callie: Less than Jake. But, I'll take my car to the hospital.

Felina: Ok. Then Clawson you go.

(Helicopter sounds)

Felina: Sounds like they're here. Briggs, go ahead and get a head start. I'll ride with Furlong.

Paramedics: Where is she?

Felina: She just came out of a seizure. Her body temperature is less than 80.

The paramedic had to do a double take.

Paramedics: Is that even a Kat? She doesn't have any fur. I Have never seen anything like this. No wonder why she is freezing. Less than 80. She's in septic shock. We need to move her. NOW! (Loads her up on the board). (Looks at Jake) Are you riding with her?

Jake: (Nods his head.)

Paramedics: Let's roll. (Picks her up and loads her into the helicopter).

Felina: (Looks at Chance) Let's go.

(Chance and Felina load up into the tow truck and heads for the hospital)

\- Time Skip - 10 mins Time 7:20pm

\- At the Hospital - Time 7:30pm

Paramedics are rushing the mystery girl into the ER. Her vitals are low and so is her temperature. The doctors rush to get her intubated and hooked up to a ventilator. They also rush to put warm fluids into her to raise her body temperature.

Jake: (Finds a seat and waits for everyone else to arrive)

\- Time Skip- 30 mins Time 8:00pm

Finally, everyone else arrives at the hospital tired and annoyed.

Chance- Sorry, we took so long buddy. It is bad weather out there. (look out at a blizzard)

Jake: It's fine. You didn't miss much.

Callie: How is she?

Jake: Well, the doc put some warm fluids in her via an I.V to try and warm her up. He put her on an I.V drip with anti-seizure medication on it. He put her on a ventilator. Now, he's doing tests to find out what else is wrong with her medically. It's going to be a long night. (Looking at the clock)

Felina: That's why I made bring blankets for everyone.

Callie: Right. Smart thinking on your part. (Distributing blankets to everyone)

Felina: Looks like we're not leaving until this blizzard clears up anyway.

Callie: Me and Felina are going to the little ladies' room and then we are going to go get everyone some hot chocolate and nice warm soup. Come on Felina. (The girls walk off to go do their thing)

Jake: I saw her have 2 back to back seizures while on that helicopter. I watched the monitor she was hooked up to, her heart stopped, and she stopped breathing. She died twice on the ride here. Then she died once while being here. The only reason why she is living is because of that ventilator. Chance, I have never been so scared in my entire life for someone's safety. I joined the enforcers to help people. Even after Feral through us out of the Enforcers and threw us in that damn Junk yard. I still want to help people, Chance. But today, I barley saved her. The doctor said it would take a miracle for her to survive. I failed today. I couldn't save her. (He put his head in Chance's lap and started crying)

Chance: Jake. You cannot blame yourself. You did everything you could to help save this girl. You followed protocol on everything. You saved her in your own way and besides she is still alive. Until they unplug her from that machine and state "Time of death is ..." then she is still breathing and kicking. She's not dead. Not by a long shot. She has the will in her to live. Because she has something somewhere out there for her to live for. Just rest little buddy. Everything will be ok. (Rubbing Jake's back and puts a blanket over him)

Callie: (Smiling) So, looks like he finally down for the count, huh Chance? (Giving Chance his soup and coco)

Chance: Shh. Thank you. Yeah. He's had a long day. We had more customers today then we did last week. (Taking a sip of his soup) Yuck!

Felina: I know the soup is nasty. But it is better than nothing. It's better than the MREs we get from the army during massive storms, hurricanes and earthquakes. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys.

Chance & Callie: Goodnight.

Callie: Well, I should probably do the same thing. Night, Chance.

Chance: Goodnight, Miss Briggs. (Thinking) I should probably catch some zzzs to.

November 3rd ,1990 10:03am

Jake: Well, Chance. Looks like it's just you and me now. (Picking up and folding the blankets)

Chance: Seems like it, buddy. Hey, the girl is gone. Where did she go?

Doctor: Oh, we put her in the ICU after her surgery this morning.

Jake: What surgery?

Doctor: You guys were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. But I have good news and bad news about your friend.

Chance: What's the bad news doc?

Doctor: The Bad news is that she had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. She got out of surgery about an hour ago. The Good news is that we fixed her lungs, ribs and heart. So, she should make at least half of a recovery if not a full recover. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body. I don't know how she got the broken ribs. But she was covered in cuts, bruises and looked like she was beat up bad. Also, she had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. She must have been sexually assaulted by an object or person. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide. So, maybe she got into a fight and then was either raped before or after the fight and just so happen to of collapsed at your doorstep, because her body was shutting down and no telling how long she was out there in the cold. She is in a medicated coma for time being to give her body a chance to heal. I am surprised she is even alive with the amount of injuries she had.

Jake: That's awful. Do you know who she is, where she came from or what happened to her fur?

Doctor: No. She had these (A 3 set of dog tags and a locket), a pair of glasses. A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle. A purple watch on the right hand. A charm bracelet on the other hand. That is all she had in the way of jewelry. As for actual clothes. This is all she had on. A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it. A pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of black converse with purple laces. A black and purple bra and purple lacy underwear. We took DNA samples off her underwear to see if we could find the person who did this to her, but no such luck.

Doctor: If you boys want to see her then she is in room 266.

Chance: Will do doctor.

Both off the boys went to go see her.

Jake looked at her chart.

\- PATIENT CHART -

ICU: Room 266.

Patient: Jane Doe.

Age: 21

Injuries: 4 Broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a heart valve with a blood clot, multiple bruises, cuts, lacerations and internal vaginal damage.

Major Surgeries: 2.

When: First at 10pm on November 2nd, 1990. Second at 5am on November 3rd, 1990.

Why: She had 4 broken ribs and one of the ribs had cut into her lung and her lung had collapsed. Plus, she had a heart valve that was blocked off because of a blood clot. She was losing oxygen and that blood clot had ruptured. Causing a massive hemorrhage into not only her lungs but also her heart was not pumping enough blood and oxygen to the brain, which is what was causing her seizures. So, we had to perform emergency surgery at 10pm last night and then she had to have a second surgery done at 5am this morning. The hyperthermia had caused the blood clot to form in one of her heart valves, cutting off blood from being circulated through the rest of her body.

Condition: Stable, in medicated coma, on life support.

Description of patient: A white, female patient with no fur.

Hair Color: Black hair with purple highlights.

Eye Color: Brown eyes.

Height: 5'6.

Weight: 150 lbs.

Clothes:

A black t-shirt with the saying "Stay wild moon child" on it.

A pair of black skinny jeans.

A pair of black converse with purple laces.

A black ribbon choker with a yin-yang symbol in the middle.

A purple watch on the right hand.

A charm bracelet on the other hand.

A pair of purple glasses.

Dog tags: 3 sets all with different names

A silver heart locket

Toxic Screen: Clean

Alcohol: Negative

Drugs: Negative

Poison: Negative

MRI: Normal

CT Scan: Normal

Pregnancy Test: Negative

Rape Kit: Positive, had tears, lacerations and bruising in and around her vagina. We did not find any semen, but we did find condom lubricant and spermicide.

HIV/STD's: Negative

\- End of Chart -

Jake: That is so messed up.

Chance: Yes. It is. I hope they find the person that raped her and beat the shit out of him/them.

-End of Flashback-

Jake: That is all that happened.

Me: I see so after you got mad at him (Pointing to Chance) you stormed off and tripped over my body. You brought me inside and called your friends. Your friends came over to help and called a medical evac helicopter. You rode with me in the helicopter where you saw me die twice. Then we got to the hospital. The doctor set me up with fluids, medicine and everything else to save my life. Then you and your friends had hot chocolate and soup. You went to bed. Then when you woke up in the morning the doctor had told you that I had two lifesaving surgeries done on me. Then Felina Ferial told both of you to come here and get fingerprinted, DNA swab and to be question. Because they thought that you two had done something bad to me and then you two went home and then when I woke up today. You two came back up to the hospital to see me. Wow. That is a lot to take in.

I turned to Felina.

Me: So, if you were there the entire time I was there then why didn't you tell me what happened?

Felina: I wanted them to tell their side off the story.

Me: Okay.

I looked at both of the boys and smiled.

Me: Thank you both for saving my life. If you didn't find me and save me then I probably would have been dead or something worse. I owe both of you a big debt to repay. Is there any way that I can repay you for your heroic, non-selfish lifesaving thing that you have done for me?

Chance: Miss Amber, we were just doing our civic duty by helping you and anyone else we can help.

Me: No, need to call me, miss. Please just call me Amber.

Jake: As for debt, no need. There is none. Like my friend was saying we just did what we had to do.

Me: Well then you are very much gentleman. Now then Felina I do believe that you owe me an explanation about the doctor who raped me and then murdered my son.

Felina: Let me go get the tv and videotape. I'll be right back.

With that she left.

Chance: Amber.

Me: Yes Chance. What is it?

Chance: Why do you not have any fur?

Me: It seems like a Kat with no fur is like a big thing around here for some reason. Look, I have a skin condition. My mom told me that when I was little maybe 2 or 3 I started losing patches of my fur all over the house She took me to the doctor and that the doctor recommended that I be shaved and apply skin cream to keep bacteria out. Is that weird or something to you guys?

Chance: No. Also, we meant no disrespect if that offended you.

Me: It doesn't offend me by much. It just gets tiresome when you must continuously keep telling your story repeatedly to like a million different people when they ask. Plus, people stare, and it is rude to stare at someone or judge someone just because they look different than you do.

Jake: Sorry about that.

Just then Felina walked back in with the Tv and videotape.

Me: So, can you tell me what happen to me at the hospital?

Felina: Yes. I can. Unfortunately, what I am about to show you is vile and evil. I am sorry. That second surgery that you had wasn't to save your life it was to abort your son. (She shows me the pictures). Then he raped you. (She turned on the video).

-Video-

Caproni: Is this thing on? (Tapping the video camera) Ok.

He unbuttons his pants and he drops them on the floor.

Caproni: You ready, sweetheart? Let's have some fun.

He removes her hospital gown, gets on top of her and starts suckling her nipples and thrust his penis inside of her and goes back and forth.

Caproni: You like that baby? (Kisses her on the cheek)

He gets off her and starts fingering her and starts sucking and licking her vagina.

Then he gets back on top of her and starts to moan. He gets down and starts fingering her and licking her clit until he feels her orgasm on his fingers. He sticks his penis back inside of her and starts to thrust back and forth on top of her. Until, he cums inside of her.

Caproni: I know you're not conscious right now, but you just orgasmed all over my fingers. So, I know that your body enjoyed it. If you were awaked you would of probably moaned and enjoyed it. (He walks over and shuts the camera off)

\- End of Video tape -

Me: That is sick! So, he aborts my son, who I didn't even know I was pregnant with and then he rapes me while I was in a coma! I hope that sick son of a bitch is going straight to hell for what he has done to me!

Felina: He probably will.

Me: Tell me Felina what month day and year is it?

Felina: It is November 18th, 1990. Why?

Me: That's not possible. (Muttered under my breath).

Felina: Why is it not possible, Amber?

Me: Because it is supposed to be the year 2020. How did I get into the past? My parents got married March 7th, 1995. I was born November 18th, 1998. My sister April was born November 10th, 2000. We moved on June 8th, 2008. I met my husband January 15, 2014. I my dad died July 14th, 2015. My husband graduated from high school on May 31st, 2016. I graduated from high school on May 27th, 2017. I moved out of my mom's house and into my husband's house May 28th,2017. I got my first job August 3rd, 2017. I got my second job on December 26th, 2017. I lost my job on June 7th, 2018. I found out I was pregnant with my daughter on my dad's 3-year deadaversery July 14, 2018. My husband started the police academy August 26th, 2018. On August 30th,2018 (My dad's birthday) I find out that I am having a baby girl. I didn't tell him I was pregnant until October 1st, 2018. On January 15th, 2019, Me and Josh get married and I take his last name Bradshaw. On April 12th,2019 I give birth to my beautiful baby girl Infinity Rose Bradshaw. On May 27th, 2019 My husband graduates from the police academy. On October 22nd, 2020, my husband is ambushed by a gang and is shot multiple times and is rushed to the emergency room. On October 23rd, 2020 my husband is dead. On October 30th,2020 my little girl. My daughter is very sick. October 31st, 2020 at 7:45 A.M my baby girl was dead Two days after my husband died I found the gang that murdered my husband. I got the pizza that they ordered, and I poisoned it with drugs, poisons, giving them a drug overdose. I killed everyone in that house or, so I thought anyway. A few days later. I got the worst news of my live. I went in to see the doctor about infinity and he said that she had the flu. I was shocked. I was angry. How the fuck did she get flu? I told that doctor that he had better make her cured, better, something. He proscribed her heavy antibiotics. The next day I was rushing her to the emergency room. On October 30st,2020, My little girl was very sick. She had a 104-degree fever and those antibiotics did not do shit to help her. They put her on a ventilator, her organs were shutting down. The next day on October 31st, 2020 at 7:45 A.M my baby girl was dead. I lost it this time badly. I had just lost my husband and now my only daughter is dead. After that I turned myself into the police and told them everything that had happened. I went to the court hearing. I pled guilty to all the charges. The judge had sentenced me to life without parole. However, I had 1 day to go home before I went to prison.

I'm crying. Tears start to roll down my face.

Felina: Amber? (Tries to put her hands on my shoulders)

Me: Don't. Are you ready to hear my story?

Felina and the boys nod their heads yes.

Me: Okay. Than let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 4 Amber's Dark Past

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

 **(Chapter 4: Amber's Dark Past)**

November 18th, 1990 5pm

Amber's P.O.V

Me: Felina, before I start, if there is anyone else that needs to hear this story you might want to get them now. I'll wait till everyone else is here before I start.

Felina nods and then leaves the room. Leaving just me and the boys.

Me: I want to ask both of you something.

Jake: Sure, what is it?

Me: How long have you guys been kicked out of the enforcers for?

They both look at me dumbfounded.

Chance: What?!

Me: How long have you guys been kicked out of the enforcers and forced to work as mechanics in that salvage yard?

Jake: How do you know about that?

Me: I have my ways. Now, answer the question.

Chance: About 2 months. Why?

So, it is just as I had feared.

Me: Have you two been working on a jet called the TurboKat?

Both of their eyes got about as big as a saucer. They stared at me.

Jake: How do you know about that?! I have never told anyone even about that!

Me: No need to yell, Jake. You don't want the enforcer and Feral finding out. Now do you?

He looked down at the table.

Me: I though so. Now hear me out you two. I have a business proposal for both of you.

They starred at me. Waiting.

Me: Now that I have your attention. I have bad people that came after me before I ended up here. I don't know if they will be back or not. But, since both of you use to be enforcers. You two know how to fight and defend people right?

They both nod yes.

Me: Okay. I will help you build your jet, help you catch Dark Kat, and get back at Feral.

Chance: What do you want in return?

Me: A place to live/hideout and protection against my enemies. I will help you with your side business as well. Clean your house. Cook your dinner. Whatever, you want my help with. I will do it. Since I am in your debt already. What do you say boys?

Jake: We accept or decline your generous offer. We need to know how you knew what we were doing. Tell us the truth.

Me: The best thing about me is my honesty. Ok. But. I highly doubt that you are going to believe me if I tell you.

Chance: Try us.

I took a deep breath.

Me: Okay. I am not from your world. I am not from your timeline. I am not from your dimension or universe.

Both boys starred at me and blinked.

Jake: Your right we don't believe you at all.

Me: I was afraid of that. Okay look. I came from the year 2020. In my world cats are household pets that don't wear clothes or walk on two legs or talk. All they do is eat cat food, drink water or sometimes milk, they do their business in a litterbox, they are addicted to toys that rattle and catnip. They weigh less than 10 pounds. They can live up to 25 years old. They wear cat collars and hate taking baths. Not all of them do but most them hate it. I have humans on my world. We don't have fur, tails, paws or claws. We have ears, but they are not like cat-ears. We walk on two legs. We drive cars. Have jobs. We live normal lives. The same way you do. We just look different than you two do. In my timeline technology has advanced. We have computers, flat screen tvs, cell phones with touchscreen. Also, in my world you two are fictional characters on a 90s cartoon tv series I use to watch when I was 10. You guys don't even exist in my world. I watched the tv series and read fanfiction stories about you guys that's how I know everything about you guys. I'm sorry.

They both look at each other and then at me in disbelieve.

Jake: Okay. So, you went through some sort of dimensional time portal to get here?

I looked at him with sad eyes.

Me: Honestly Jake. I do not even know how I ended up here. Do you believe me?

Chance: Yes.

Me: Jake?

Jake: I believe you somewhat.

Chance: I can't believe that there is a place like that. It just seems so weird.

Me: Yeah. Well Kats walking around on two legs wearing clothes and talking is also a tad bit weird to me to. So, do we have a deal?

Just then Felina walked in with a shit ton of people. Oh fuck. Who the hell are all these people.

Me: Uh… Felina who are all these people?

Felina: Amber, I would like you to meet deputy mayor and the D. A that put away Dr. Caproni, Callie Briggs.

The deputy mayor was a blond female that was wearing a purple jumpsuit with purple high heels and is wearing purple glasses. She also is carrying a briefcase.

Me: Pleasure to meet you, . (Holding out my hand for her to shake.)

Callie: Likewise. (Shaking my hand)

Felina: Amber, this is my uncle Commander Ulysses Feral. The commander of Enforcer HQ.

Me: Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Feral.

He nodded.

Felina, Final Amber. I would like you to meet Sergeant Talon. He is one of my best enforcers.

Me: Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Talon.

Talon: Likewise, .

Me: So, I am assuming that everyone is here?

Felina: Yes.

Everyone takes their seats including me. I take a deep breath.

Me: Hello, everyone.

Everyone: Hello.

Me: I have gathered you all together here today to tell you exact what happened to me and a little bit of a backstory. Can I have everyone hold hands together?

Everyone hold hands as we are transported to a strange place.

Callie: Where are we?

Me: My memory lane. In the future where I am from doctors implant a chip inside of your brain, which has the ability to transport people to where they can investigate another person's memories with of course that said person's permission. Some memories are very private to where they should not be seen by others and others can be shared openly with people. I had the chip implanted so that way when I die people can see my memories and make a memory disk for my children. However, …

Chance: What is it, Amber?

Me: My children are dead. So, they will never get to see the memories that mommy had made for them.

Chance: I'm sorry for your loss.

Me: Losses. I had a daughter and a son. Anyway, everyone follows me.

I show them to the memories from the past month is held. I scan threw them until I find the right one.

Me: Listen up everyone. On January 15th, 2019, Me and my boyfriend Josh got married and I take his last name Bradshaw. It was a wonderful wedding night. A great honeymoon too.

I show them another memory.

Me: Then on April 12th,2019 I give birth to my beautiful baby girl Infinity Rose Bradshaw. She was my first child I loved her so much.

Everyone: Aww.

Jake: She is such a cutie.

Callie: No kidding Jake. Look at her chubby cheeks. She is so adorable!

Me: Well, deputy mayor. Do you have any kids?

Callie: No. I do not.

Me: Then you don't know how much of a handful they can be. Also, how easy it is to lose them.

I gave everyone a sad smile.

Callie: I'm so sorry, Amber.

Me: I am too.

I show them another memory.

Me: On May 27th, 2019 My husband graduates from the police academy. I was the happiest wife on the planet that day. I had my daughter; my husband and he had a career that he worked his ass of for. I was the proudest wife and mom that day. But then it all got taken away from me a year in a half later.

I showed them the memory where my husband got killed.

Me: This memory is different. You can go inside the memory and actually feel like you are actually there. Follow me.

We all walk into the memory.

Feral: Something doesn't feel right.

Me: Yes. Mr. Feral it probably doesn't feel right because this memory has so much more strength than the other ones feel. This memory is a strong memory of being betrayed and utter sadness of losing the person. My soulmate. My husband. The father of my child. OF 7 YEARS! GONE!

-Memory-

October 22nd, 2020 7pm

I was in the kitchen putting dinner away. After putting dinner away. I receive a call. I look down at my cell phone. It is from a number I don't recognize. I answer it.

Me: Hello?

Unknown: Is this Mrs. Amber Bradshaw?

Me: Yes. Who is this?

Unknown: This is doctor Stone at Kingwood hospital I am afraid to inform you that your husband has been several injured and is getting prepped for surgery.

Me: (Voice breaking) What happened to him?

Dr. Stone: I'm afraid he has been shot multiple times. It is severe. You might want to come to the hospital as soon as you can.

The plate I was going to put away slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor. I slid down to the floor with it. I had a look of shock, disbelief and true horror on my face.

Me: (Whisper) This can't be happening. This must be a dream.

Dr. Stone: Hello? Mrs. Bradshaw?

I turn off the call. I started to pick up the broken piece of the plate. When I cut myself and start dropping blood on the floor. I got up off the floor. I grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. I then got a band-aid for the cut. I grabbed my phone and called my mother in law.

Me: Mom. (my voice was trembling)

Mom: Amber, what's wrong?

Me: I need you to get dressed. We have to go to Kingwood hospital.

Mom: What do you mean?

Me: Mom, Josh he got shot and their prepping him for surgery. We have to go now.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Me: Mom, did you hear me?

Still nothing. Then the door opened and there she was. I shut off the call.

Me: Mom, I need to grab Infinity and go put her in her car seat. Can you get the car started up?

She nodded. I grabbed my daughter out of her crib.

Me: Hi my beautiful little angel. (Grabbing her out of the crib)

Infinity: Mama. (Sucking her thumb)

Me: Were going to go see daddy. (Sad look)

Infinity: Dada. (Sucking her thumb)

After grabbing all the stuff and loading her into her car seat. We got into the truck and headed for the hospital.

-Time Skip—1hr 8:10pm

-At the hospital—

Me: Mom can you hold Infinity for a moment please?

She nods her head yes. I had my daughter over to her grandmother.

Infinity: Nana.

I walk over to the nurses' desk.

Me: Hello. I'm Amber Bradshaw. My husband is Josh Bradshaw. What room is he in?

Nurse: He is in surgery.

Me: Okay. Thank you.

I walk over to mom.

Me: Hey, mom. They said that he is in surgery.

Mom: Okay.

Infinity: Mama. (Reaches her hands out to me).

Me: Come here, my beautiful angel. (I hold her in my lap)

I sat in the waiting room with my mom and daughter for hours waiting for him to come out of surgery. I am a train wreck. I am panicking, pacing, out of my mind with worry. Finally, he comes out after 5 hours.

Me: Doctor, how is he?

The doctor gives me a very grim look.

Dr. Stone: He lost a significant amount of blood. We took all the bullets out of him. We are sending them to the lab for testing. Some of the bullets did hit vital organs. For now, he is stable. I'm not going to sugar coat it. He was severely injured. He was shot 5 to 6 times. Thank god he was weaving his vest. It saved him from the blunt of the bullets. It is till going to be a miracle if he made it through the next two days. But we will keep a very close eye on him.

Me: Thank you, doctor. Can we go see him?

Doctor: Yes, he is in room 113.

Me, mom and my daughter go to see him. he was connected to a ventilator and wires everywhere. His eyes were closed. I took his hand and squeezed it.

Me: Hey, baby. I know you can hear me. Even though you're not actually awake. You look like crap though. (Laugh) I love you so much. I have Infinity and your mom is here to. We are all supporting you through this. Listen, you need to get better for your little girl and for me. She needs her daddy. I need you. Your family needs you. Listen, Josh you need to wake up because I can't raise Infinity by myself. I don't want you to leave me. We have been through so much together. 7 years of shit. We kicked ass remember? WE fought and one against the case about me. We got married and had a wonderful daughter together. You can't die on me now. You promised me that if you took this police job that you wouldn't die on me, remember? Do you remember the promise you made with our vows at our wedding? You said that no matter what had happened that you would love me and our daughter until the end of time and that nothing bad would come between us. Please don't leave me. Please wake up. I am lost without you.

I curl up next to him in the bed and start to cry.

The next morning, he had a 104-degree fever. He was jaundice.

Me: Doctor, what is happening?

Doctor: His organs are shutting down. He was poisoned. I'm sorry but he's not going to live more than 2-3 hours.

Me: What?

Doctor: I'm sorry. But I think you should notify any family that he has to say goodbye to him.

So, I did notify all the family to come and say goodbye to him.

Me: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes?

Me: You said that my husband was poisoned. What was he poisoned with?

The doctor went over to get his files.

Doctor: Put these in your purse and do not read them until you get home.

Me: Okay, thank you.

I put the files in my purse.

On October 23rd, 2020 at 10:56 A.M Josh was pronounced dead. I lost it after that. My partner of 7 years, the father of my child, my soulmate, my protector was gone. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I reached for him. I held on to him until they pried me off of him.

I begged and begged for them not to take him away.

-End of Memory—

Chance: Damn, that was very brutal and emotional. (Sniffling)

Jake: Very sad indeed. (Wiping tears from his eyes)

Feral: I… my condolences .

Felina: Sorry for your loss.

Callie: That is tragic. I'm so sorry.

Talon: My condolences, Miss. Amber.

I can't hear them. Any of them. I just put my head against the screen and a few tears fell from my eyes.

(Singing)

I will forever love you.

I will forever be your guide through darkness and through light.

I will never leave your side.

You are my shining star.

No matter where you are.

No matter how far you go.

I will always be there.

So, please don't you cry.

You are my sunshine.

You make me happy.

We have had our ups

And our downs.

We have had our early mornings

And our late nights.

Through the trials

and the triumphs.

We have been there for each other.

Through our mistakes

And our mishaps.

We never blamed each other.

I love you.

Where did I go wrong?

When did I fail you?

Will you still love me when I grow old?

When I die alone.

I'm sorry, my love.

I miss you.

Will you forgive me?

For letting go of your soul.

Who do you think you are?

I am just a broken soul.

I have no life. No love.

No family. A widow

Lost in her own world.

I have lost everything.

Goodbye, my love.

I slid down to the floor, put my head between my knees and cried. I look down at my wedding ring and put on a sad smile.

Me: My god I miss you so much. I know that you're looking down at me from above. Watching me. Protecting me.

I put my hand on my shoulder. I feel his presence's. I feel him put his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see him with Infinity. I smiled.

Me: Hello my love. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you or Infinity. I am a failure. I'm weak.

Josh looks down at me and shakes his head to tell me that I am not a failure. He reaches his hand out to me. I take his hand. I pull myself up.

Me: I missed you.

Infinity: Mommy. (She holds her hands out to me)

Me: Come here, baby. (I pick her up. I hold her tight.)

I kiss my husband. Then I see a little boy behind him.

Me: Well, hello there. Who is this?

Josh: Our son, Rudy.

Me: Rudy. Come to mama.

Rudy stumbles over to me and collapses in my arms.

Then I see my sister April.

Me: April?

She gives me a sad look.

April: Why didn't you protect me, big sister?

Me: April! I tried to. I fought back but, I was chained to the floor! (I gave her a sad look).

April: You let all of us die. You didn't protect us.

I looked down and see that all my family was with my sister.

April: YOU ARE A FAILURE. A DISGRACE. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISES TO US.

Me: April Wait!

I tried to get up by I was chained to the floor again.

April walks away with the rest of my family.

I hold my head in my hands.

Me: April! I didn't… I tried to protect you. I'm sorry.

I wake up with a jerk. I sit straight up. Panting hard.

We are all back in the conference room.

Chance: Woah. Easy. Easy. (I try to pick myself up.)

Me: What happened?

Jake: You fell out of your chair and hit your head on the side of the table.

Me: What? Did you guys see the memories that I showed you?

Callie: We did. The last one you showed us was the one about your husband. Then we all got back here. You were on the ground bleeding.

Me: Bleeding? (I put my hand up to my forehead. I felt a big gash.) Shit.

Chance hands me his bandana.

Me: Thank. (I use it to try and stop the bleeding on my headwound)

Felina: That is not the only place you are bleeding. (Callie gave Felina her compact mirror.)

I saw that my nose is bleeding also. I put my hand on my nose. I drew blood.

Me: Shit. (I tried to get up again).

Feral: You are injured. You shouldn't be moving. You could have other injuries. (Pushes me back to sitting position.)

Me: Back off! All of you please. I don't like being crowded. So, what now?

Talon: The medic is on their way.

Me: So, your taking me back to the hospital?

Felina: We have our own mini-hospital on base. Right, uncle?

Feral: Correct.

Chance: Relax, Amber. Their going to get you fixed up in no time.

Talon: This is part of protocol for an injured solider or civilian within Enforcer HQ.

Me: I see.

Just then the medic showed up with a wheelchair.

Me: Oh boy.

The medic opened the medical kit. Inside was Band-Aids, gauze, antiseptic wipes, gloves and other medical equipment.

Medic: Okay. Miss…

Me: Amber Bradshaw.

Medic: Okay. Miss. Bradshaw. Let's see what the damage is. (I took the bandana off the wound.) Look's like your going to need stitches. (He pulled out a light) Let's see how your eyes are. (He shined the light into my eyes) Purples are dilating. How very strange.

Me: What is it?

Medic: You might have a concussion. I need you to get into the wheelchair.

Me: I can stand and walk just fine.

I stand up and walk around.

Me: See, I'm fine.

Feral: Young lady. (Walking towards me) Get you behind in that chair and let the medic tend to your injuries. NOW!

I felt a shiver go down. I stomped over and sat in the chair and gave Feral the death stare and hissed at him with my arms crossed on my chest. I growled at Feral as the medic was wheeling me out.

Medic: Okay count back words from 10.

Me: 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2, 1. (I rolled my eyes)

Medic: Very good. Do you know where you are?

Me: Enforcer HQ.

Medic: Correct. Can you tell me what day it is?

Me: November 18th,1990.

Medic: Correct. Wiggle your fingers for me.

I wiggled my fingers. Then we ended up in the medical ward. They made me lay down on a bed.

Medic: Follow my finger with your eyes only. Do not turn your head.

I followed his finger with my eyes.

Medic: I'm going to ask you some question answer yes or no.

Me: Okay.

Medic: Is your vision blurry?

Me: No.

Medic: Are your ears ringing?

Me: Just a little bit.

Medic: Are you nauseous?

Me: No.

Medic: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much pain are you in?

Me: A four.

After fixing me up with stiches and running numerous other test on me. Finally, after 4 hours later I was granted a clean bill of health from the doctor. I did have a slight concussion, but I was going to be find. The doctor said to take it easy for a few days.

-Time Skip—10:30pm

Chance and Jake came in my room.

Chance: How are you feeling?

Me: I feel like shit, but I'll survive. I have survived a shit ton worse than this.

Jake: I'm glad you're okay.

Me: Thanks, Jake. So, what now?

Just then Felina and her shitty uncle walked in.

Felina: How you feeling?

Me: I'm okay. Also, I'm sorry Commander Feral for acting very childish and disrespectful towards you. Please forgive me.

Feral: You remind a lot of my daughter before she was killed in her accident.

Me: What happened to her?

Feral: Her hotshot boyfriend was driving his motorcycle with her on the back of it. A drunk driver hit them at 110 mph. Killing both of them on site. I always blamed myself for her death. If I hadn't let her go out so late then maybe she would still be alive.

Me: Mr. Feral. I am sorry that you lost your daughter. I bet that she was a beautiful, kind, smart wonderful young later. I blamed myself for my husband and my children's deaths. But I couldn't control it. My husband died doing what he loves which is his job. My daughter died because she had a weak immune system and couldn't fight off the flu. My little boy was aborted out of me while I was still in a coma. There wasn't a damn thing I could do to prevent their deaths.

Feral: . I am terrible sorry for all your losses. I bet your children would have grown up to become wonderful bright people.

Me: My daughter is the whole reason behind this tattoo I have on my wrist. I got this tattoo after she died. I got it to cover up all the scars of me cutting myself with a knife after my husband died.

The tattoo has an infinity symbol with red roses and the dates of April 12th, 2019 and October 31st, 2020.

Me: Her name was Infinity Rose Bradshaw. She was only a year and a half old when she died. She is the best thing that happened to me other than getting married to my soulmate.

I gave him a sad smile.

Me: I'm going to get another tattoo on the other wrist for my son. I'm thinking of getting a red teddy bear with a jet in the background with his name Rudy Ace Bradshaw. I had a red teddy bear named Rudy. If he were to grow up he would probably want to be a pilot or an enforcer like his daddy. (A few tears fell from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.) Now, we will never know. (Rubbing my nose with my sleeve).

Just then Briggs and Talon showed up.

Me: Now that they rest of the gang is here. I am going to tell what I did after my husband died. The day after my husband died. Then went home I get drunk as a skunk and as high as a cloud and take a knife and cut, slice, slash my arms. After I sober up I read the files that the doctor gave me. The bullets had HIV, Meth, Heroin, and high quantities of Lead on them. So, my husband died of a drug overdose. Because the bullets had piece his skin and went into his bloodstream. That's not all I found out. I also found out that his partner had set him up. The 911 Domestic Violence call was faked for him to go respond to the call and get ambushed by the AL Capone gang. The deadliest gang in Texas. Not only did his partner work for the gang the entire precinct worked for the gang to get corrupt money. As soon as I found out that the gang ambushed him and killed him. I took my daughter over to my mother's house and had her babysit my daughter for 2 days. I went and found the gang which is run by Burk and Murry Alcapone, which is the same Burk and Murry that runs the salvage yard that Chance and Jake work at. They had 2 sons that are brothers. Bobby and Berry Alcapone. So, the gang orders pizza from a pizza place. I go and pick it up and poor multiple drugs, poisons and lead paint all in their pizzas and then I deliver it to their hideout. Within about an hour of them eat it all of them are dead. Or at least so I thought. Turns out Bobby and Berry Alcapone live. After I killed their gang. I went and got my tattoo of infinity and of my husband which is on my leg. Then 2 days later I sober up and go to my husband's funeral. A few days later. I got the worst news of my live. I went in to see the doctor about infinity and he said that she had the flu. I was shocked. I was angry. How the fuck did she get flu? I told that doctor that he had better make her cured, better, something. He proscribed her heavy antibiotics. The next day I was rushing her to the emergency room. On October 30st,2020, My little girl was very sick. She had a 104-degree fever and those antibiotics did not do shit to help her. They put her on a ventilator, her organs were shutting down. The next day on October 31st, 2020 at 7:45 A.M my baby girl was dead. I lost it this time badly. I had just lost my husband and now my only daughter is dead. I went to a police officer and told him everything about what had happened. I went to the court hearing. I pled guilty to all the charges. The judge had sentenced me to life without parole. However, I had 1 day to go home before I went to prison. After court I decided to drive home. I stepped inside my door when two people grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. I fell asleep. When I woke up I was chained to the wall, naked. The two men said that they were from the AL Capone gang, which was the gang that killed my husband. They also said that they were going to get revenge for their family being murdered by me. I looked down at the floor that is when the razor-wire bull whip hit my bare back. It's dug in to my back ripping out flesh and blood. I screamed in pain. They had my sister chained to another wall. They raped her and tortured her. I begged them to stop. To raped me and torture me instead. They made me watch as they raped her. When I refused then they would unchain me from the wall to the floor they kicked me so hard they broken my ribs. After they were done raping her they put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. They picked up her body, wrapped it in a blanket and then they threw her into the ocean. They tortured me for hours and then they raped me repeatedly until they grabbed a metal lead pipe and hit me in the back of the head. Everything went black.

I take a deep breath.

Me: This is what those two bastards did to me. (I lifted my hair and showed him the vertical line of stiches going down the back of my neck.) They hit me with a metal lead pipe that weighs more than 50 pounds. They swung that at my head and was trying to kill me. It hit me hard, and the doctor said that another 2 inches higher and I would be dead. It would have disconnected my brainstem from my spine. I would have died. Then both did this was a razor-wired bull whip. (I took my shirt off and put my hair into a messy bun. I showed them the scars left by the whip. Then I turned around and showed them the multiple cuts, slashes and scars left on my arms and legs.) All of this is what those monsters did to me. Plus, two black eyes, a broken nose and a busted lip. (I then showed them the scar on my throat) This is when they strangled me with that razor wired whip. Another inch or so to the right and it would have cut my massive artery. I would have bled to death. They raped me orally, vaginally and anally. That's not even the worst part of it all. The worst part was them raping and torturing my little sister. They had both of us chained to a wall. They made me watch because if I didn't they would kick me. But before that they would unchain me from the wall to the floor They kicked me with steel-toe boots on. They kicked me so hard they broken my ribs on both sides. If I still refused to watch they would slice me in the leg with a knife. I had begged them to stop. I begged them to torture me, rape me, to let my sister go. But did they care? No. They didn't. After they got done raping and torturing my sister, they put a gun to the back of her head and pulled the trigger. Then they wrapped her up in a blanket, tied her down and threw her body into the ocean. Then they hit me in the back of the head with a metal pipe. Then I saw nothing but darkness. I woke up in the hospital.

I let it all sink in before I saw anything else.

Me: Any questions?

Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

Feral: I'm going to nail those two bastards and their fathers.

Me: Mr. Feral. I have something else to tell everyone before you go and do that.

I take a deep breath.

Me: Okay. I am not from your world. I am not from your timeline. I am not from your dimension or universe. Okay look. I came from the year 2020. In my world cats are household pets that don't wear clothes or walk on two legs or talk. All they do is eat cat food, drink water or sometimes milk, they do their business in a litterbox, they are addicted to toys that rattle and catnip. They weigh less than 10 pounds. They can live up to 25 years old. They wear cat collars and hate taking baths. Not all of them do but most them hate it. I have humans on my world. We don't have fur, tails, paws or claws. We have ears, but they are not like cat-ears. We walk on two legs. We drive cars. Have jobs. We live normal lives. The same way you do. We just look different than you two do. In my timeline technology has advanced. We have computers, flat screen tvs, cell phones with touchscreen. Also, in my world all of you are fictional characters on a 90s cartoon tv series I use to watch when I was 10. You guys don't even exist in my world. I watched the tv series and read fanfiction stories about you guys that's how I know everything about all of you.

Everyone except Jake and Chance stared at us in disbelief.

Me: Do any of you believe me?

Everyone except for Jake and Chance shook their heads no.

Me: I figured as much.

Chance: It's true guys. All of it. There is something that no one else knows about me. I have told no one about this something. But somehow by some means she knows about that something.

Me: I can tell every single one of you something that I know about you that you have never told anyone before. Do you guys want me to do that?

Everyone looked at everyone.

Callie: Ok let's see what you know about us that no one else knows.

Me: To make this a private matter. Only one person comes in here at a time and as soon as I tell that person their something then they can leave and send the next person. All of you go outside and decide who comes in here first.

Everyone goes outside.

Callie: So, who is going to go first?

Chance: I'll go first.

Chance walks in first.

Me: Hello, Chance Furlong. Age 22. Hair Color: Yellow/Tan. Eye Color: Emerald Green. Height: 6'1. Weight: 240lbs. Fur Color: Yellowish tan with tan stripes on his arms. Clothes: Briefs with Scaredy Kat Print. A blue one-piece Mechanic uniform. Gray tank top and camo cargo pants (Workout). Fears: Swimming. Bugs. Favorite show: Scardey Kat. Favorite book: Kat Commander. Favorite hero/villain: The Red Linx. You used to be a pilot for the enforcer. You got kicked out because you and Jake destroyed the enforcer building. Your past is very dark. Your mother didn't want you. She was a crack whore who got knocked up by your father who left after finding out that he got your mom pregnant with you. You were left at an orphanage at the young age of 5. You were constantly picked on a bullied by the other kids at the orphanage than one night the bullies came back to get you and beat the shit out of you and then Pop Perkins found you and became your new father. That is who you get your Kat Commander comics from. Also, you have the hots for Jake, but you don't want to tell him because you don't know how he will feel about it. You also have the hots for Felina Feral because she is a great pilot like you.

Chance looked like someone knocked the wind out of him.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

He nods his head yes and then leaves.

Me: Next!

Jake comes in next.

Me: Hello, Jake Clawson or should I saw Jacob Clawson. Hair Color: Orange auburn. Eye Color: Amber golden. Height: 5'8. Weight: 170lbs. Fur Color: Rusty red. Clothes: Plain army green boxers. A blue one-piece Mechanic uniform. Gray tank top and camo cargo pants (Workout). Fears: Afraid of hurting people. Favorite show: David Litterbin. You used to be a Weapon system operative for the enforcers. But then you and Chance got kicked out because you destroyed the building. You have a sister named Rosette. You have a brother named Vince. You mother is a queen of the courts. Your father was a great inventor. But he was killed in a tragic accident. Your mother remarried to a prick king. You were royalty once. You disobeyed your step-father over an arranged marriage and your step-father disowned you and kicked you of the family at age 12. I do believe you sister is supposed to be the next heir since your older brother is being the president of a country somewhere far away. So, you are now an inventor like your father. You have the hots for Chance, but you don't want to tell him because you don't know how he will feel about it. You also have the hots for Callie Briggs because she is a great person like you.

Jake looked like someone knocked the wind out of him.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

He nods his head yes and then leaves.

Me: Next!

Callie comes in next.

Me: Hello, Callie Briggs or rather Calico Briggs. Age 25. Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City. A blond-haired female that was wearing a purple jumpsuit with purple high heels and is wearing purple glasses. She also is carrying a briefcase. You do all the paper work for Mayor Manx while he is at golfing tournaments. Your Father was a Lawyer and your mother was a secretary. Unfortunately, they were killed in a car wreck 4 years ago. You graduated from college with a bachelor's degree in Law. You are a descendant from royalty. You have the hots for Jake, but you don't want to tell him because you don't know how he will feel about it.

Callie looked like someone knocked the wind out of her.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

She nods her head yes and then leaves.

Me: Next!

Talon come in.

Me: Hello, Sergeant Tiger Talon. Age 32. One of Feral's top Enforcer officers. He says little and carries out Feral's orders without question. He serves as Feral's second in command in the field whenever Felina isn't around. You have a son who is 8 years old names Timmy Talon. Your wife is now pregnant with your daughter. Your father was also a sergeant until he died of lung cancer last year. You secretly have a tattoo of your ex-wife on your ankle.

Talon looked like someone knocked the wind out of him.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

He nods his head yes and then leaves.

Me: Next!

Felina comes in.

Hello, Lieutenant Felina Feral. Age 25. Commander Ulysses Feral's niece (she was the daughter of Feral's brother) Being something of a reckless hot-head herself, Feral himself faced something of a dilemma over her: trying to keep her out of danger but not show any favorable treatment. Furthermore, he has stated that Felina was too good an officer to eject off the force, and his brother would never speak to him again. She was also a very skilled pilot, she wouldn't take "No" for an answer. You have the hots for Chance, but you don't want to tell him because you don't know how he will feel about it.

Felina looked like someone knocked the wind out of her.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

She nods her head yes and then leaves.

Me: Next!

Feral is next.

Me: Hello Commander Ulysses Feral. Age 42. Head of the Enforcers, but he more often called on his men saying, "The Enforcers will handle this" and "Get me chopper back-up!" When Chance and Jake were Enforcers, they were kicked out of the force for their disobedience during an aerial assault against Dark Kat and forced to work at the city junk yard to paid off a hefty debt from the damage of Enforcer HQ...all of which Feral himself was also responsible for. He would go as far as to issue an "arrest on sight" if the duo would go too far. Despite his ego, he has a strict sense of justice and tries his best to battle the threats that plague Megakat City. "I don't deal with scum." Your wife divorced you after you daughter's death. Your niece is Lt. Felina Feral. If you kicked, her off the force than your brother would never speak to you again.

Feral looked like someone knocked the wind out of him.

Me: Am I anywhere close to that?

He nods his head yes and then leaves.

Everybody comes back in.

Me: NOW, do you believe me?

Everyone shakes their head yes.

Me: Good. Everything I have told you guys you must never tell anyone about. Not your friends, family, your mama, your daddy. No one must ever know of my existence as a human. If the wrong person found out, then we will all be endangered. Do you guys understand? Now what are we going to do about Burk and Murry and their 2 sons? If they find a way from the future to here, they will kill everyone in this room. Including me that is if they find out that I am not dead already. So, I am going to change my name and become a katizen of MegaKat city. I'm going to go live with Jake and Chance. I'm going to help them with being a mechanic. Callie, since you are deputy mayor do you think I can get the papers to become a katizen of MegaKat city and change my name?

Callie: That can be arrange.

Me: Commander Feral, do you have any problem with me helping Jake and Chance to repay back all the money that they owe?

Feral: (Sighs) I don't have a problem with it. But, don't end up getting any of their traits of troublemakers. I don't want you to become like them. Now, then as for you two. (Pointing at Jake and Chance) If you hurt a hair on this girl's head or even think about her ending up like you two then I will march down to that scrap yard, pull you two both out of bed and throw you into a jail cell. Do we have an understanding?

Chance: Relax, Feral. We are not going to hurt her at all. Yes. We understand.

Very good. Very well the game is set and is ready to be played. We shall see how the game piece will fall into certain places. I smile.

-Time Skip November 19th, 1990 12:30am

\- In the Tow truck—

I had my eyes on the road. In the back of my mind I was thinking about everything that has happened in the past month with me. My husband died. My daughter died. I was kidnapped by the two demon brothers. My family was murdered because of me. My sister was murdered. I somehow managed to get into this timeline and universe. Then I have my son aborted and I was raped by an Italian doctor while I was in a coma. I met some new friends. I have a new job and a new place to live. I am getting a new name. I am starting my life over again. Turning a new leaf over. I smile and look at the two boys. My loved ones I will forever remember you. I still love all of you. You will not be forgotten. I look down at the locket and dog tags hanging around my neck. I promise.

Jake: Amber? Amber? You-hoo. (Waving a hand in front of my face).

Me: Huh? What?

Chance: We are home.

The salvage yard is full of junk cars and heaps of metal 10 feet tall. The piles were covered in snow making them look like 10-foot-tall snowmen. It looks like the piles would come to life and attack you at night. It was scary. In the middle of the yard was a garage looking house. We parked near the front door. I heard Chance and Jake get out first. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid out of the truck. Chance unlocked the front door and turned the lights on.

Me: Wow.

The house was very small but warm and cozy. It had a kitchen. The house also had a Livingroom and a set of stairs to go upstairs.

Jake: Welcome to your new home.

I smiled and hugged both of them. Their warm fur felt like I was hugging a few giant teddy bears. It was so soft and warm. I didn't want to let go.

Me: Thank you both so much.

Chance: Can you please let go for a few seconds?

Me: Sorry. (Releasing them from the death grip I had on them.)

I tried hard not to cry. I turned around so that way they wouldn't see my tears of happiness.

I stopped crying and turned back around.

Jake: I will give you a tour of the house.

Chance went upstairs to go do something. What he was doing I had no idea. Jake took me to the kitchen. The kitchen had a stove, a sink, a microwave, a small kitchen table with 3 chairs and a fridge. Plus, a few kitchen counters and cabinets. Just cozy enough for 3 people to eat breakfast together.

Me: I guess I'll cook with what you guys already have in the freezer or I'm going to have to go shopping.

Jake: Usual either Chance or I go shopping for the house we usually take turns.

Me: I see.

I haven't told either of them this yet, but I don't actual know how to drive a car or swim or fly a jet or how to repair a car. The only thing I know how to do is cook and clean. Then Jake took me to the living room. The living room with a couch, small tv on a tv table, a calendar, windows and a set of stairs to go upstairs.

Me: Nice and cozy. Room to squeeze in a third person on the sofa and a tv to watch the news on. Perfect.

Jake laughed.

Me: Did I say something funny?

Jake: Well, you see Chance does this thing where he likes to throw things at the Tv and we go through tv's fast.

Me: That must cost a fortune.

Jake: Well, no. Not really. We just find a working tv in the salvage stacks out there. So, we don't have to buy a new or used tv for money amounts.

Me: He must have quite a temper on him. I wonder when was the last time was he got laid?

Jake busted out laughing and rolling on the floor. I realized what I had said.

Me: Oh n-no. I… I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. (I started to turn red like a tomato.)

Then Chance walked in with a confused look on his face.

Chance: What did I miss?

Me: Oh n-nothing. It was nothing just a stupid joke. (I am blushing so hard right now)

Jake: Buddy. (He takes one look at Chance and starts laughing again)

Me: Um… Chance?

Chance: What is it Amber?

I took a deep breath.

Me: Where am I going to sleep tonight?

Chance: Well, on the couch for now. (Handing me the blankets and pillows)

Me: Thank you. (I set up my bed)

Jake finally got up off the floor.

Jake: I guess I'll give you the rest of the tour tomorrow.

Me: Yeah. We are all tired. It's been a long day, Jake.

Chance: You could say that again.

Jake: Well, the bathroom is down the hall on the right. There is an extra toothbrush and toothpaste plus, there is extra shampoo, soap, towels everything you need to get cleaned up.

Me: What am I going to do for clothes?

Jake: I'll be right back. (He went up the stairs to where I assume his bedroom is located.)

Me: I made a joke to Jake about when you got laid last and because you seem to be angry with TVs.

Chance laughed.

Chance: So, he told you the story about me and the 5 TVs.

Me: So, you're not mad?

Chance: Hell, no. I get that a lot from Jake.

Just then Jake came down the stairs with clothes in his hands.

Jake: I hope these fit.

Me: Thank you, Jake. Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed.

I go off to the bathroom.

Chance's P.O.V.-

Me: So, Jake, today has been a crazy day. Hasn't it?

Jake: Yeah. It has been. I hope this isn't a dream. Because if it is then I don't want to wake up.

Me: I second that, Jake. I guess tomorrow we'll finish the tour of the house, show her how we repair cars, give her job and show her the plans for the TurboKat.

Jake: Sound's like the plan buddy. (Yawns) Well I'm off to bed. Night Chance.

Me: Night Jake.

I can't believe all the scars and marks are from what those two bastards did to her. If I ever see them their going to be 6 feet under by the time I am done with them. I won't let them hurt her or even look at her ever again. As for Burk and Murry, I won't let them anywhere near her. The stuff that she said to me in that room about my past. I don't know how she knows about it but, no one else knows about it. I'm going to keep it that way.

Just the Amber walked out.

Amber: I feel so much better.

Me: Glad to hear it. Hey, listen we need to talk.

Amber: Okay. What's on your mind, Chance?

We both sat down on the couch.

Me: The stuff you said about my past, how did you even know about that?

Amber: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Me: Out of the crazy, weird day that we have had. I probably will believe you.

Amber: Okay. When I was laying on the ground bleeding earlier. You tried to help me sit up. When you touched me. I accidently went into your memories and saw the stuff that I told you. I wasn't trying to go into your memories on purpose. I'm not that kind of person to go prying into your personal business. I won't tell anyone your business. That's a story that you can tell whoever you want to. For everyone that touches me in some way. I get sucked into their memories and see their darkest memories that they have. I relive it as they would. I've been able to do that since the chip started to malfunction. I went to the doctor to see if I could get it removed but he said that it had migrate into the center of my brain where information is stored and that if he tried to remove it that it would kill me. So, now I am stuck with it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry.

That is crazy. She can't control it. So, she is stuck with it for the rest of her life.

Me: So, when did it start malfunctioning?

Amber: After my husband died. I got super drunk and fell. I hit my head on my nightstand. When I woke up I had a giant cut on my forehead. It stopped bleeding on its own. Thank god I didn't need stiches.

Me: You must be accident prone. You hurt yourself more than I hurt Jake.

Amber: I just have 28 years of bad luck. I broke a window when I was 7. I broke multiple glass plates when I was 9. I broke my mother's glass cabinet when I was 10. I broke my mom's coffee pot when I was 14. I broke my mom's glass knickknacks when I was 19. They were all by accident. Never on purpose. I am a glass hazard. I don't like being around glass. Because I usually end up dropping and break something when I am near glass.

Me: I guess. I'll have to watch out.

Amber: Yeah. Don't tell Jake about what I told you about the chip malfunctioning. He might want to stick a screwdriver inside of my head and try to fix it.

I laughed.

Me: That wouldn't surprise me one bit. I won't tell him. That is something you would have to tell him on your own. Well, I'm going off to bed. Night Amber.

I began walking up the stairs.

Amber: Night.

I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put my Pj's on. My head hit my pillow and I was out like a light.

Amber's P.O.V.

I shut the lamp off and got comfy on the couch and settled down for bed. I just couldn't stop thinking about the events of today. It has been a crazy day and I know that tomorrow will be an even crazier day not to mention a very busy day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5 Nightmares and Truths

**(A/N) I do not own the Swat Kats, the characters of the Swat Kats or anything else related to the Swat Kats. This stories timeline is before Jake and Chance make the TurboKat and Become the Swat Kats. This is however after Feral kicks them out and makes they work in the salvage yard.**

 **I do not own Lilo and Stitch. That belongs to Disney.**

 **(Chapter 5: Nightmares and Truths)**

Amber's P.O.V

-Dream-

I was in a field of purple and white flowers. There was a big oak tree with a swing attached to it. There was not a single cloud in the sky. It was warm and sunny outside. I was wearing a mid-knee lilac purple sundress. It had a strap on each side. It also had cat designs on it with a big black bow in the center. I had my hair in a long fishtail braid down my back with a purple bow in the center. I was wearing my purple and black converse shoes. I also had on black stockings. I was wearing my glasses and my daughter's locket with her picture in it. I walked over to the tree and saw a heart with two sets of initials engraved in it. It was a JB and an AM with a heart around it. I smiled. It was me and Josh's initials. I looked at the swing. I could imagine my daughter swinging on that swing. I sit down next to the tree. The tree has shade which is cooling. I close my eyes for a second and breath in fresh air. Then I look over the hill and see 3 figures. I get up from my spot and walk over to the figures. Turns out they are my family. I smile. My daughter is 6 or 7. My husband grew out his beard finally. My little boy is 4 or 5.

Infinity: Mommy! Mommy! Look I lost a tooth. (She leaps into my arms and shows me her missing tooth)

Me: Oh. Well that's exciting. Were you good for daddy?

Infinity nods her head "yes!" excitedly.

Me: Was she good my love?

Josh: Yes. She didn't freak out or anything. Just sat there and let the dentist do his exam in her mouth. I was holding her hand and playing a game with her.

Me: Come here Rudy. And how was your first day of Pre-K?

Rudy: Goody.

We were all together like a family. Until…

Infinity: Mommy! Why didn't you protect me?

My eyes got as big as saucers.

Me: What?

Rudy: Mommy! Why didn't you save me from the bad man?

Me: What are you talking about?

Josh: Amber, why did you let them kill me?

Josh had turned into a walking corpse with 5 bullet holes in him and blood everywhere.

Then my sister April appeared along with all my other family.

April: Big sister, why didn't you keep your promise and protect me?

Me: I did. I tried to protect you!

Mom: You never came to visit me.

Me: Mom? Yes. I did.

I started to run away from all the dead people. The field of flowers became a field of vines and thorns. The sky had turned black with clouds that started raining blood. The tree came to life and grabbed me with its branches and chained me to itself.

Tree: You're not going anywhere until I am done with you.

I started to cry.

Me: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

April: You're a liar. Now you must be punished.

I felt a whip hit my back. I cried out in pain. I was right back in the room again. Chained to the wall. With Bobby and Berry staring at me. They start talking to me.

Bobby: Hey. Remember me?

I must get out of here. I struggled and struggled to get out, but I didn't get anywhere.

Me: Stay away from me!

Bobby and berry kept coming closer and closer kicking and stabbing me with a knife. I kept screaming and scream then I saw them shoot my husband. Then my daughter. Then my sister. My mom. My other mom. Then I saw that monster Italian doctor decapitated my little boy. I screamed and cried fighting against the chains. Then Berry came over and put a gun to my head.

Berry: Why don't you just kill yourself? You have no friends no family. Everyone hates you. YOU ARE A FALIURE. A LOSER. A LIAR. I HATE YOU. By the way, we are coming for your friends so be ready. Babe.

Bobby got behind me, put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

I woke up screaming. My heart is racing. I broke into a cold sweat. My mouth is dry. My breath is heavy. I checked my watch it said 6:33am. Shit. I wiped my forehead with my hand. I let out a yawn and a cough. I stayed on the couch a few minutes before I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water and looked myself in the mirror. I saw Berry and Bobby looking back at me.

Me: You are never coming here. You will not hurt anyone else. I'll make sure that I protect Jake and Chance with my life. You will not hurt them. Over my dead body.

I then went to brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower to wash away the nightmare. It won't happen. I won't let it happen. I got dressed into my day clothes that I got back from the hospital. I walked over to the couch and cleaned up my bedding. I laid my bedding on the end of the couch. I walked into the kitchen. I looked out the window to see the frosty sunrise. It looked so beautiful. I smiled. I was usually up all night with Infinity, So, I didn't ever get to see the sunrise. I frowned. I though back to her and what the commander said about her growing up and becoming a great person. She could have done anything with her life if she hadn't gotten sick. I should have sued those doctors for malpractice, but I was too emotionally destressed with the death of my husband and daughter. I had thought…

Berry: Why don't you just kill yourself?

I turned around and saw him, propped up on the couch. It surprised me a bit.

Me: I won't. You're not here. Your just in my head. From my dream.

Berry: Oh really? Are you sure? Then why are you bleeding?

I looked down and I saw blood. Where is it coming from? I looked down at my wrist. They were bleeding. There was blood everywhere. Berry laughed.

Berry: So, Are you sure? That I am not here.

Me: This is just a glamor that my brain has made up. You are just a figment of my imagination.

I picked up the salt shaker.

Me: Now, BEGONE!

I tossed salt his way. It made contact with his skin. He started to scream and melt to the floor.

Berry: You WHORE! YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Until next time, babe.

Then he disappeared just as he came. I looked down at my wrist. They aren't bleeding anymore. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder I turn around and kicked him right in the stomach. I jumped on top of him with a kitchen knife and a salt shaker. A voice is calling out to me.

Voice: Amber? Amber! Wake up!

I recognize the voice. It's Jake. I open my eyes and look into his. His calm golden Amber eyes. I am draped in a cold sweat again. Breathing heavy heart racing. I look down at my wrists. Examining them fully. Then I realize it was just another nightmare. I let out a sigh of relief washes over me. I take deep breaths to calm myself. I shake and stretch myself awake. Then I get up and look at Jake. And then ask…

Me: Are you real? Not a figment of my imagination.

I touch his hand, his arm, his cheek. Then I give him a hug and listen to his heartbeat. He is real. In the flesh. Warm. Cozy. Soft.

Jake: Yes. I am real. I'm not a figment of your imagination. Are you okay? (Hugging me back)

I let go of him. I look down at the floor. At our feet. No, I'm not okay. I need help. But, I don't want to worry the boys especially after they let me into their home, rescued me several times and became my friends. I wanted to tell him all that. I really do but…

Jake: Amber? (He grabs my shoulders. Causing me to jerk my head up)

Me: I'm okay, Jake. Thank you.

I said that with a fake smile. I grab his hands from my shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

Me: So, what do you guys have that I can make us all breakfast with?

Jake leads me to the freezer, fridge and pantry. They had 3 types of cereal, bacon, sausage, eggs, flour, butter, bread, milk, sugar, coffee, creamer, tuna (Yuck), cheese, and other things.

Just then Chance came down the stairs into the kitchen.

Me: So, do you two want French toast, pancakes or waffles?

Jake: Pancakes.

Chance: Waffles.

Me: I want French toast. Oh boy. You guys get to pick one because I'm not making all three.

Jake: Pancakes.

Chance: Waffles.

They looked at each and growled at each other.

Jake: I said Pancakes.

Chance: I said Waffles.

Jake: You chose yesterday. I get to choose today. Make us pancakes, Amber!

Chance: No, you chose yesterday. I get to choose today. Make us waffles, Amber!

Oh boy. Well, I am making coffee, bacon, eggs and sausage anyway. I find and turn on the coffee pot and get the coffee going.

Amber: Hey, where do you guys keep your silverware, pots, pans, cups, plates and bowls at?

The boys were still fighting over the waffles and the pancakes. I became slightly annoyed. The coffee was done. I walked over to the two boys and they didn't see me.

Me: HEY, WHERE DO YOU GUYS KEEP YOUR SILVERWARE, POTS, PANS, CUPS, PLATES AND BOWLS AT?! SO, THAT WAY I CAN MAKE BREAKFAST! SO, WE CAN GET TO WORK ON OTHER THINGS. OKAY?!

I screamed and yelled at them. They gave me the go to hell look at rubbed their over sensitive Kat ears.

Chance: Okay. No need to yell at us. We can hear you.

I looked at Chance like I fixing to kill him.

Me: Since you can hear me then can you show me where everything is at so that way I can cook breakfast so that way we can get other shit done today. Okay?

So, Chance gets up and shows me where everything is in the small tiny kitchen. I start working on the sausage and bacon.

Me: Hey guys. The coffee is done. I don't know how you guys like it. Come and get it. Also, how do you like your eggs?

The boys come and get their coffee.

Chance: Over easy eggs. (Taking a sip of his coffee)

Jake: Scrambled eggs.

I smiled. Of course. The easy and hard one. The sausage, bacon and eggs were done. I just decided to make 4 waffles and 4 pancakes. I got out the butter, syrup and ketchup. I got the plates and silverware out and we all sat down at the small table, eating our breakfast. Jake and Chance are scarfing down their breakfast as if someone is going to take it from them.

Me: Easy boys. No one is going to take your food away from you. You don't have to eat so fast.

Jake: We can't help it after this food is delicious. It's like we died and went to heaven.

Chance: It is good. Plus, we don't want it to get cold and mushy. Yuck.

Me: I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.

After we all finished breakfast. I went on ahead and did the dishes since they didn't have a dishwasher. The boys went outside to the garage. I met them out there shortly. I was surprised that I didn't have any leftovers to put away.

Jake' P.O.V

Me: Hey Chance. I think that there is something bothering Amber. (looking concerned)

Chance: What would that be, Jake?

Me: Well quite a few things. When I got up this morning and went down stairs. She already had the blankets and pillows put at the end of the couch. She already had her shower and was fully dressed. She had her head down under her arms at the kitchen table. She was shaking and shivering. Like, she was trying to fight someone, or something off her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't having another seizure. So, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She turned around and started at me asking me if I was real. Then she hugged me. She was panting, her heart was raising, her skin was cold and clammy. She looked scared. Like, she didn't know where she was. Like she had a nightmare or was living in a nightmare.

Chance: Wow. Did you ask her if she was okay? (looking concerned)

Me: I did she stared down at the floor. Then I said her name and she jerked up and said that she was okay.

Chance: She is obliviously not okay, Jake. Did you try to talk to her about it?

Me: No. She wanted to make us breakfast, which was very delicious. Do you think I should talk to her about it?

Chance: (sighs) That is up for you to decide Jake. You're a man. Make your own decisions. If it were me I would not try to pry into her business. If it was important enough she would tell us. I hope.

Me: Yeah. I'm just worried about her. Brain injuries are serious business. My aunt had one. She was in a car accident. It nearly killed her. Soon after she had a stroke. That nearly killed her. After her stroke she couldn't do anything for herself. All she could do was talk. She couldn't walk, feed herself, change herself. Her nurse had told me when I came to visit her that she was severely depressed and that she wanted to kill herself. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever heard. She had such a brain injury that she ended up having a brain aneurism. Ended up bleeding to death inside her brain. She died in her sleep. She was only 30. (frowned)

Chance: Dude, you never told me. I am so sorry, Jake. I have something to tell you also about my past. My mother didn't want me. She was a crack whore who got knocked up by my father who left after finding out that he got mom pregnant with me. I was left at an orphanage at the young age of 5. I was constantly picked on a bullied by the other kids at the orphanage. I tried to fight them off, but they were stronger than I was. Than one night the bullies came back to get me and beat the shit out of me and then Pop Perkins found me and became my new father. That is who I get my Kat Commander comics from.

I was stunned and surprised. That my best friend of 5 years was an orphan and had such a terrible childhood. Of course, mine isn't much better.

Me: Buddy, I am so sorry. That you had such a bad childhood. I never knew. Since we are talking about truths I have something to tell you about my past. I just hope you don't hate me afterwards.

Chance: Hey, buddy. No matter what you say I will never hate you. You are my best friend. I will never leave you.

Me: True friends stick together right buddy?

Chance: Yep. Put it their partner.

They high fived each other and fist bumped each other.

Chance: So, what do you want to tell me?

I take a deep breath.

Me: I have a sister named Rosette. I have a brother named Vince. My mother is a queen of the courts. My father was a great inventor. But he was killed in a tragic accident involving one of his inventions. I always thought it was sabotage. My mother remarried to a prick-asshole of a king. I was royalty once. I disobeyed my step-father over an arranged marriage and my step-father disowned me and kicked me out of the family at age 12. My sister is supposed to be the next heir since my older brother is being the president of a country somewhere far away. So, I am now an inventor like my father. As for why I didn't want to do the marriage. It is because I didn't know the girl and I was going to be unhappy marring someone I do not know.

Now, it was Chance's turn to be stunned. His best friend was once a prince in a royal family. His father was an inventor. That is where Jake gets that trade from. I can't believe that he gave up royalty for a life as a commoner.

Chance: Wow. You gave up your life to become a commoner?

Me: Yes. I did. Being royal did not feel right. Looking down on every single person like they are nothing to you. Treating people like shit. No. It wasn't for me. My step-father treated me like shit. My mother let him treat me like shit. If my brother or tried to stand up for me then they were punished. So, really, I didn't have parents that loved me either.

Chance: I'm sorry.

Me: Don't be.

We hugged and laughed it off.

Amber's P.O.V.

I overheard all their conversations. I smiled. Know full well that the truth will set everyone free at some point. It is true that the truth hurts and sometimes will break people apart, make people betray their friends and family and sometimes bring people together. I'm glad that those two can trust each other enough to share their darkest secrets. For Chance It was telling Jake about his past. For Jake it was tell Chance about his past royalty family that treated him like shit. Plus, telling Chance about the dangers of a brain injury. But they still haven't told each other about their fears or desires. They might not ever tell each other what they are truly thinking about their sexuality but that is for them to do on their own. I walk out from behind the wall.

Me: Hi guys.

Both: Hello.

Me: So, what is first on today's agenda?

Chance: Well. It is 9 am officially. So, time to open the shop.

Chance walks over and turns the Open sign on.

Chance: Now we just wait on the customers. Do you know how to fix a car?

Me: Um… No not really. I have never owned a car much less fixed one. Nor have I ever driven a car.

Chance and Jake were both shocked at this.

Jake: Wait so you don't know how to drive or fix a car? Then why did you agree to help us. If you don't know how to fix a car?

Me: This is a learning experience for me. Maybe you guys can teach me how to drive in our spare time.

Chance: So, I guess you want us to teach you how to fix a car?

Me: Yep. Or I could help in other ways. Answer the phone, take down orders. Stuff like that.

Jake: Okay. You can do that. When you answer the phone say "Hello. This CJ's car repair shop and towing center. How may I help you today?" Then you write down the name, phone number, where they are if they need a tow, what is wrong with their car and then tell them to bring their car in if they want it to be fixed. We close at 5pm. You got all that?

Jake hands me a notepad and a pen.

Me: I got it. Thanks.

Jake puts his hand on my shoulders.

Jake: You got this.

I smile.

Me: Yeah. I got this.

I sat by the phone waiting for people to call. But before I did a green sedan showed up outside. It was the deputy mayor Callie Briggs. What could be wrong with her car now?

Chance: What did Callie do this time?

Jake: I have no idea.

Callie: Hi guys.

Jake: Hi Callie. What is wrong with your car this time?

Callie: Well, I blew my front right tire and my back-left tire. Plus, my transmission is leaking everywhere. I think it has a crack because the ice freeze over my car last night. Also, my windshield wipers are stuck to the car. Is your Amber here?

Chance: She's over there next to the phone.

Callie walks over to me and hands me a lot of paperwork.

Callie: This is all the paperwork for getting your name changed and for you to become a kaizen. Make sure you get this back to me by the 31st of November. Complete all the blanks. Don't leave anything out. Also, make sure you have some nice clothes to wear for your interview with the kaizens committee. Which is a week after you turn all this paperwork in. Okay?

Me: Thank you so much, .

Callie: No need to be so formal with me, please just call me Callie.

Me: Callie, I think you are doing a wonderful job as deputy mayor. I'm surprise that you are not going to run for Mayor of the city instead of just deputy mayor. If you did I would vote for you. So, would the boys of course.

Callie: That is very thoughtful of you, Amber. I will keep that in mind. I got to run you know the stuff I must do for the mayor and all that other political bullshit.

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. Running out to the car that the mayor had. I watched her leave. Just then the phone rang.

-Call-

Me: Hello. This CJ's car repair shop and towing center. How may I help you today?

Lady: Yes. My truck broken down an 1823. I need a tow truck as soon as possible.

Me: Of course, ma'am. Can I get your name?

Lady: Caren Skullkats.

Me: Ok. Can you tell me what exactly is wrong with your car Mrs. Skullkats?

Skullkats: My battery is dead, and I am out of gas. I was just on my way to the grocery store. How soon can you make it to my location it is freezing out here?

Me: One moment please. (Put the phone on hold) Hey Chance?

Chance: What is it?

Me: A customer is asking how long it will take for you to go get her.

Chance: Where is she at?

Me: She said she's on road 1823. I have no idea where that is at.

Chance: I know where it is at. Tell her I'll be there in 25 minutes.

Me: (takes of hold) My mechanic tower is going to be at your location within 25 minutes.

Skullkats: Oh, thank you so much. I'll wait in my truck for him to arrive. Bye.

Me: Thank you. Bye. (I hung up the phone)

I take a deep breath.

Chance: What is wrong with her car?

I gave him the chart.

-Car Chart—

1\. Name: Caren Skullkats

Phone number: None.

Where: 1823

Wrong: Battery dead. No fuel.

-End Chart—

Chance: Alright. I'm off.

Chance gets in the tow truck and leaves.

Me: Good luck!

I shouted to him before he left. I got up and stretched before walking over to Jake working on Callie's car.

Me: Need any help?

Jake: No. But I'm going to turn this into a learning moment for you. You might want to put your hair up for this.

I put my hair into a bun.

Me: Alrighty, what are we working on first?

Jake: Tires. The easiest thing to do first.

Me: Okay. Which tire first?

Jake: Front right tire.

Me: Where are you jacks at?

Jake: Already did.

I look under the car and sure enough triangle jacks are under the car.

Me: Nice. So how are we going to get the hubcaps off without breaking them?

Jake: I though you said you didn't know how to change a tire?

Me: I really don't know how to change a tire. I'm just going off things I have seen other people do.

Jake: Okay. Well. We have more hubcaps in case these do break. If we must break them then we will. But, let's not try to. Let's try this first.

He pulls out this machine that is hooked up to an air compressor. I give him a very weird look.

Me: What the hell is that thing?

Jake: It is called an air powered lug wrench. It is way faster than using a regular hand-held lug wrench. But if you're driving a car and end up with a flat tire on the side of the road. Then it is best to have a handheld lug wrench, triangle jacks, flares, a spare tire and a tire pressure gauge in your car always. So, you take the jakes and put them under the car like so. Then and only for learning purposes we will use the handheld lug wrench. Now, take said lug wrench and put it on tire. Turn counter-clockwise until the bolt comes off. Take off all bolts. Roll tire off car. Grab spare tire from trunk. Put tire on car. To put the bolts back on turn clockwise until tight. But not tight to where you strip the bolt. Put hubcap back on. Take jacks out from under car and put all tools back into the trunk of the car. Lastly, check the tire pressure in the tire. If it is under 35 put air in it. If it is 35-40. Then your good. Okay. Your turn to do the other tire.

I go to the other side and start working on the tire 10 minutes later I am done. Jake comes to inspect the tire.

Jake: Very good. But did you check the tire pressure?

Amber: It said 38. I think.

Jake: Couldn't hurt to double check.

So, Jake double checks it. It is 38 like I said.

Jake: You're a natural at changing tires.

Me: I am a visual learner and audio learner so when I listen and see someone doing something then I can pretty much then do it myself.

Jake: Yeah. I guess.

Me: Have you ever had to change out a bush hog disk by yourself?

Jake: I don't even know what a bush hog even is.

Me: A bush hog is type of rotary mower. Typically, these mowers attach to the back of a farm tractor using the three-point hitch. It is used for cutting grass in pastures and fields. It is also used for clearing land. I used to live on a farm with my husband and his parents before everything went to shit.

Jake: I have never lived in or even been to the countryside before.

Me: Really? I guess you and Chance are just a couple of old-fashion city boys.

Jake: I guess we are.

I smiled.

Me: Maybe. I should take you guys out to the countryside sometime. It is nice. Clean air. No traffic. You can look up at the sky at night and see the stars. During the day you can see the clouds and feel the sun on your skin. No city nastiness and smog.

Jake: That would be nice. If we ever got a vacation.

Me: You will eventually. You'll break free of this prison and find a passion that you are into. How much do you guys own in damages anyway?

Jake: Like, Millions.

Me: That is a lot in money. You guys didn't destroy the building on purpose. It really is Feral's fault. If he wasn't such a stuck up, egotistical, asshat with nothing more to do then boss people around. I know what I am going to do.

Jake: What are you going to do?

I smile.

Me: You'll see soon enough.

-Time Skip- 5pm

I walked back over to the phone and took a few more orders and tows. One lady ran into a snow pile and was stuck. One guy slid on some ice and ended up in a ditch. One lady's engine wouldn't start. Of course, I related all this information to Chance and after he was done with the 3 pickups and having a few more people come in to have their cars worked on. Jake and Chance taught me how to do an oil change, battery change, tire change, tire rotation and how not to freeze fuel. When everything was said and done. It turned 5 o clock. Closing time.

Me: I saw that was a great day of work. 5 pick up's and 5 turn in's. 10 totals. 10 paying customers. In total we got about $450. Not bad for my first day. Right boys?

Jake: Yeah, not too bad. Especially with all the ice accidents today. I'm surprised we didn't get even more customers. Plus, you learned a lot of knowledge today.

Me: Yeah. I took notes too. Plus, I must do all this paperwork before the end of the month or else I won't get my named changed or my citizenship.

Chance: Yeah. That takes a lot of work even for the deputy mayor.

Me: No kidding. Hey guys. Can I lie on this and get away with it?

They both looked at me as if I was insane.

Jake: Why would you want to do that?

Me: Unless you want me to tell city hall that I am an unknown species from another dimension and timeline. If I put that on their they will ship me off to a science lab and dissect me like a frog to find out what the hell I am.

Chance: Let's not do that. I'd rather you not be ripped apart and examined by a strange creepy scientist.

Me: Well, I guess I'll just make something up then. So, what am I going to do for clothes and for dinner tonight?

Jake: I can lend you some more clothes for work and for sleeping in.

Me: That's all find and dandy but what about bras and panties?

They looked at each other. Then at me and laughed. Shaking both of their heads.

Me: What is so funny?! I'm being serious guys. I need to go shopping today.

Chance: With what money?

Me: Half of the money I just counted out for you guys. I am going to go buy clothes and groceries tonight. One of you is going to have to take me to whatever giant shopping center that you have in this city. Or both of you can come. I honestly don't care who comes if I get a fresh bra and a fresh set of panties out of the deal. Okay?

Chance: Fine I'll take you. Let me go get cleaned up and changed first.

Chance walked back into the house to get ready.

I look at Jake.

Me: I need you to make me a grocery list of everything that both of you want me to get so that way I can make you guys good breakfast, lunch and dinner. I already put down what kind of food I am going to get. You just need to add to that.

I hand him the list and a pen. Then I start thinking of all the delicious meals I am going to make with all the food I am going to buy. I walk back and sit at the desk with the phone. I put my head down for a second. Just then Chance runs into the room.

Chance: Amber, you need to see this. (He says with a sense of urgency)

Chance leads me out of the garage and into the house and stops at the front door and opens the door. I am shocked and in disbelieve because sitting behind the front door is my magenta colored rolling suitcase. I have no fucking idea how it got from my world to this dimension. I also don't know who send it or what is even in it. My heart is racing. I proceed to grab it cautiously and bring it inside the house. I close the door behind me.

Me: Stand back both of you. That's an order.

I tell them in such a way to where they both know that I am not messing around. They both retreat to the kitchen. I bless myself before opening the suitcase not knowing what I will find in it. I slowly unzip the suitcase and see the most horrifying thing in my entire existence. It is my dead cat plus the severe heads of all my family members. I turn to the side and vomit on the floor. Then I look up and the guys are gone. I turn around and see Bobby at the door.

Me: WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!

Bobby: We can if you just kill yourself.

Me: Not fucking happening. Tell your buddy that he is a piece of shit and so are you. I'm not scared of either of you. If you come after me or my friends I will kill you and you brother. I will end it all. You made a mistake going after my husband and my family. I will avenge their deaths. I will make both of you pay. (I say very boldly)

Bobby: Oh my. I'm so scared. I am shaking in my boots. (Mocking me) Everywhere you go you lead everyone to their deaths. See.

He moves out of the way of the door. I see Lt. Felina. Deputy Mayor Briggs. Commander Feral. . Chance and Jake. They are all dead. Their bodies laid in pools of their own blood. I run out to Jake and Chance.

Me: Jake! Chance! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please!

I start to cry.

Me: No. No. No.

Bobby: See, YOU KILLED THEM ALL. YOU BETRAYED THEM. YOU MURDERED THEM ALL. (evil laugh)

I look down and see the bloody kitchen knife in my hand.

Bobby: Girly, you and the rest of your friends are all going to be dead when me and my brother find a way to your world and murder all of you. You should just kill yourself now. Before you make everyone else suffer for you mistakes.

I take the knife and fling it in Bobby's direction. It hits him head on and he pops like a balloon.

Bobby: Until next time sweet cheeks. (Blows me a kiss)

Then he disappears.

I lay my head on Jake's chest and cry.

Chance's P.O.V

I walk back into the garage and see Jake working on a list. I see Amber over at the desk with her head down on the desk and a pen in her hand looking like she was fixing to fill out paperwork.

Me: Hey Jake. You got that list ready yet?

Jake: Just about.

Me: I'm going to go get Amber up.

I walk over and see that she is shaking and shivering again. Just like Jake said earlier. I grab her shoulders.

Me: Amber? Amber. Wakie. Wakie. We got to go to the store.

Just then she turns around and lunges at me knocking me on my back hitting the ground. She tries to stab me with her pen. I reach up, grab her arm and flip her on the ground with me on top. I squeeze her arm until she let's go of the pen.

Me: Amber. Snap out of it! It's me Chance!

I hold her wrists above her head. Pinning her to the ground. She screams and kicks me in the gut hard. That makes me let go of her. She gets up and attacks Jake next. Pinning him to the ground. This is not no play fight either. This is real combat fighting. He easily flips her on stomach and pins her hands behind her back.

Me: Jake, watch out for her feet! She's a heavy kicker!

Jake: Roger that. Go find something I can tie her hands and feet together with.

Me: Roger.

I leave Jake to hopefully hand her on his own. I go find a pair of play handcuffs and shoelaces for her feet. By the time I got back they weren't fighting but Jake was moved at least 10 feet away from her. I drop that shit on the floor. I ran over to my partner. I knelt next to him.

Me: Jake. Jake! Wake up! Come on, buddy. Talk to me.

I checked for a pulse. Thank god I found one. He was breathing too. All I got was a groan in response. I put my hand on his forehead. I felt something sticky and wet. I pull back and it was blood. I moved his hair out of the way and found where the blood came from. Jake had a giant gash on his forehead from what I have no idea. I pulled out a clean bandana and put it over his wound. Jake slowly started coming to. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Jake: Chance?

Me: Hey buddy. Welcome back to the land of the living.

I helped Jake to sit up slowly.

Me: Whoa. Easy their partner. Easy. What happened? (I said very worried).

Jake: I was holding her arms behind her back and pinning her to the ground with my legs. Then she screamed, and I went flying off her. I hit my head on the pipe and then everything went dark.

Jake pointed to the pipe. I could see the blood on it.

Me: Did she kick you or hit you for you to go flying 10 feet?

Jake: No. I had her pinned to where she couldn't move at all. I don't know what it was. It was like a force of air pushed me off her with such a violent force I went flying backwards and hit my head on the pipe.

Me: I think you might have a concussion, buddy. I'm take you to the hospital.

Jake: No. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine Chance honest. You need to check Amber. To see if she is okay.

Me: Fine. You stay here. Put pressure on your wound with my bandana.

I walk over to where she is. She is still facing the ground not moving. I gently flip her around. I check for a pulse. She has one, but it is faint. Her breathing is very shallow. This is not looking good. Her glasses are missing. I move her hair and found that her stiches had come undone from the giant gash she had gotten from yesterday. Plus, her nose is bleeding from the inside. I look her over and don't see any other marks or busies or blood.

Me: Amber? Amber. It's me Chance. You're going to be okay. We're taking you to the hospital.

I said very softly. I guess were not going to go shopping today. Then I heard her gasping for air and start coughing. Then she leaned over and throws up right in my lap. So, fucking gross. But I have had to deal with worse. I leaned her on the other side so that way she doesn't choke on her own vomit.

Jake: You ok over their buddy? (Said with a smile on his face)

Chance: I am fucking great, Jake. Thanks for asking. I need you to come over here for a second and watch her while I go get changed.

Jake slowly walks over here and watches her while I go take another shower and get chanced again.

Jake's P.O.V

I watched as Chance walked up the stairs and turn the corner to go get changed. I smile. I look down at Amber. I take the bandana off my wound and feel to see if it stopped bleeding. Thankfully it has stopped bleeding. I use the dirty bandana to wipe the vomit from her mouth. I then get a clean bandana and put it on her head wound and hold it there that causes her to groan in response. She opens her eyes and stares into my eyes.

Amber: Ow. My head. (Holding her head).

Me: Welcome back.

She tries to sit up.

Me: Easy. Easy. Your hurt.

Amber: Jake?

Me: The one and only. You okay?

Amber: I think so. My head hurts like hell. What happened?

Me: Long story.

She sees my forehead. Her eyes get real big. She gasps. She moves my hair and slowly touches my head wound. Which causes me to wince

Me: What have I done?

She then puts her head in her hand sand starts to cry.

I put my hands around her shoulders.

Me: Hey now. No need for tears. I'm okay. Honest.

She looks up at me with tears falling from her eyes. I slowly wipe them away with my finger. She sniffs. I give her the biggest brightest smile I could manage. She laughs. Then she hugs me and mutters something into my shoulder.

Me: What was that? I didn't catch what you said.

Amber: I said I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me.

Me: It wasn't your fault. I don't think anyway. I'm not even sure what had happened. To be honest.

Amber: I have something to tell you and Chance. It's important.

Just then Chance came back in with fresh clothes on. He looked at me.

Chance: Good your awake. Do you feel better after you puked all over me?

She looked down at feet and her cheeks started to become red.

Amber: I'm sorry that I vomited all over your clothes.

Chance: It's all good. I just want to know why you went berserk and tried to kill us.

Amber had this confused look on her face.

Amber: What the fuck are you talking about? I attacked you?

Chance: Me and Jake. I tried to wake you up from you laying your head down on the desk then you flipped out and attacked me. Tried to stab me with a pen. Then you kicked me in the gut. Plus, you somehow knocked Jake back 10 feet to where he hit his head on a pipe and he passed out. You almost killed both of us. You are a danger to both of us.

I palmed myself in the face. I wanted to slap Chance in the face for his damn bluntness and rudeness.

Amber: Oh. I see. I'm sorry that I did that. I'll go get cleaned up. So, we can go shopping.

She drooped her ears, hung her head and went through the door in the garage heading towards the bathroom. After she left I hit Chance in the back of the head.

Chance: Ow! What the fuck was that for Jake?!

Me: That is for you being an asshole and being so hard on Amber! You think that she is doing this shit on purpose when she isn't. She just lost her entire family and watched her sister be raped and murdered! She is guilty for their deaths. Do you have no compassion?

Chance: Jake…I-I…

Me: Don't worry about it. I'll go fix your mess again.

I left Chance standing in his spot, stunned.

Amber's P.O.V.

I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and saw an ugly, scared immature girl. I got a washcloth. I put some soap on it and started cleaning the nasty gash on my forehead. I managed to wash all the blood off and around it. Then I grabbed a cotton ball, put hydrogen peroxide and alcohol to make sure it didn't get infected. It stung when I put it on the cut. After I got all the blood off me. I took another look in the mirror. I was not bloody anymore. But I was still an ugly scared stupid girl. I slid down next to the door and cried.

I didn't mean to hurt them. I didn't mean to be a burden to them. I didn't mean to put their lives in danger.

Berry: If you feel so guilty, then just end it all. Be free from all that binds you to this world.

Me: Not happening, Berry. You and your brother are persistent, aren't you?

Berry shrugged his shoulders.

Me: You know something Berry. I'm sad that you are so driven to try to kill me or for me to kill myself that your losing parts of your life.

Berry: What the hell are you talking about?

He asked me very confused.

Me: Well, it's like this. I had my entire family murdered by you and your brother. I was raped by you and your brother. My sister was raped and murdered by you and your brother. All this bad shit that has happen to me has made me understand that when I got to this world I got a second chance at life. So, instead of worrying about the past. I need to focus on the future and turning a new leaf over. I'm not even worried about you or your brother anymore. If you come to this world then so be it. Let me ask you something Berry. Will you truly be happy when you kill me? Is that all that there is to your life is just revenge? What comes after you kill me? You need to think about the future because if you worry about the past then you'll stay in the past and won't ever find your way to the future.

Berry: Wow. True. Very true.

Me: You need to turn over a new leaf Berry and start your own life. Look I am very sorry for what I did to your family. But your family murdered my husband and more importantly my daughter. You took away the one thing that made me a mother. You took away my baby and I can't forgive you for that. You made me a single mother and then you made me a childless widow. I can't forgive you that either. So, if you want to try to kill me you'll have to get past every single important person in this city. Before you can get to me. So, bye.

I shooed him away and he left. I loved watching them when I was younger. A couple of cat superheroes flying around in their fast jet stopping villains like Dark Kat, Dr. Viper, Pastmaster and even their evil selves. It was entertaining. I lost interest and forgot about them until I was making my Amazon Christmas list and looked up cat cartoons. Things like Tom and Jerry and josies and the pussycats showed up. Then I saw the Swat Kats the radical squadron. I had then remembered from when I was little. So, I had ordered it from Amazon along with whatever else I had ordered. I watched the entire 24 or 26 episodes within 3 days. Then I started looking up pictures on Pinterest and DeviantArt. Then I started reading stories on Wattpad and Fanfiction. I fell in love with them all over again only this time I was older and had more mature ideas about what the Swat Kats had meant to me. I was sad that the series had gotten canceled. But then I was happy when they had started a Kickstart, raising money for them to remake the series back in 2015 or 2016. But that never really went anywhere. I never would of thought that after such bad shit had happened that I ended up here living with both. I am the luckiest girl alive. I looked up at the celling. I took a deep breath. I know what I need to do. I smiled. I laughed.

-Time Skip-5:40pm

Jake's P.O.V

I walked up through the living room to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

Me: Amber? Are you in there?

I didn't get a response. I looked and saw that the light was on. I tried the doorknob. It was locked. Great. Now she locked herself in the bathroom. I'm going to kick Chance's ass for this shit.

Me: Amber. Please open the door it's me Jake. Let me in.

Still nothing.

Me: Look. Chance is very sorry for what he said. Please come out.

The door opened, and she looked at me.

Amber: Can I not go to the bathroom in peace around here?

She smiled and shook her head. I blushed.

Me: I…I uh…

I stuttered. What the hell is wrong with me?

Amber: I'm kidding. Don't take anything I say with a grain of salt seriously.

I looked at her confused.

Me: I…okay.

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. I folded my ears and looked guilty.

Amber: Hey. You okay?

She had concerned in her voice.

Me: I'm fine. I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy. I thought…

I thought you were extremely sad and was going to hurt yourself. So, I was very concerned for your safety that is why I bothered you.

Amber: Jake?

Me: Sorry. It's nothing.

Amber: You though I was extremely upset and was going to hurt myself, didn't you?

She looked at me with a sad expression.

Me: How did you…

Amber: I knew because everyone ever since I lost my husband and kids the world has treated me as if I am a broken, emotionally unstable person. Always tip-toeing around the issues. Keeping hush hush about this topic and that topic when I walk into the room. They act as if I can't handle it. People treat me as if I am a child. I am so sick of it!

Me: I'm sorry.

Amber: Don't worry about. I was just ranting. I have been through a lot, but I survived it. I need to move on with my life. Turn over a new leaf. Start with a clean slate. I know you and Chance are worried about me. You two both want to care for me and be my friends. I just don't need you and Chance to think that I can't handle whatever life throws my way. If you guys really want to help, then let me fight the real fight and the real issues and stop hiding things from me. I don't like being lied to and I don't like being coddled like a child. Now go get Chance and meet me at the kitchen table there is a lot of things I need to tell both of you.

I nodded and went to go get Chance.

Amber's P.O.V.

Jake left and went to go get Chance. I went to the front door and opened it. I saw my magenta colored rolling suitcase and two backpacks starring back at me. Well, this is different. Just like the one from my nightmare only it had two backpacks with it now. Very strange. I decided to bring in the suitcase and the two backpacks inside and close the front door. It was freezing outside. I rolled the suitcase over to the living room along with the two backpacks. I wonder what was inside and more importantly who sent them. Plus, how they got to this timeline. All questions I didn't have answers for. Then Jake and Chance walked in. They walked over to me.

Amber: Have a seat on the couch boys. There is a lot of things I need to discuss with both of you. I need to tell you both the truth.

They both took a seat. Then they looked at what I was doing. Jake handed me back my glasses.

Jake: You left them on the table in the garage. Where did you find those at?

Me: Thanks.

Chance: Amber, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I was just shocked and angry about what had happened. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean any of it.

Me: Well, Jake I found these on the front doorstep. They belong to me from my world. Chance you're not wrong. No, you were right on some parts. I had a daymare. I couldn't control my body when I go into that state. I therefore cause a danger not only for myself but for everyone else around me. You guys tried to help bring me out of it but then I just ended up hurting you guys more than helping. I have a memory chip implanted inside my brain. It started to malfunction after my husband died. Now, when I have a daymare or nightmare. It becomes vivid and realistic images and actions. Whatever pain or fear I feel in the dream becomes a reality for me. I can't control my body or actions whenever I am in that state. So, I usually end up eventually waking myself up from it to find that I am in a different place or that time has elapsed. That is the bad thing about the chip. Another thing about the chip is for everyone that touches me in some way. I get sucked into their memories and see their darkest memories that they have. I relive it as they would. I've been able to do that since the chip started to malfunction. I went to the doctor to see if I could get it removed but he said that it had migrate into the center of my brain where information is stored and that if he tried to remove it that it would kill me. So, now I am stuck with it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I am a burden, guys.

They guys were both stunned and in shock.

Jake: I had no idea that you were going through all of this. How many have you had today?

Me: Four. 3 daymares. 1 nightmare. All just today. Every time I put my head down and sleep I have one.

I open the suitcase and I start pulling out clothes. 5 sets of nightclothes. 5day shirts. 5day pants. 5 bras. 5underwear. 5 pairs of socks. 2 jackets. 1 pair of boots. A medium size purses.

Me: Well, whoever sent this for me. I am happy that you did. Thank you, whoever from my world sent this. Well, boys we don't have to shop for my clothes anymore.

Chance: That is nice. But who sent them?

Me: I don't know.

Then I felt down in the bottom and there was a note. It read:

 _Dear, Amber._

 _If you are reading this than more than likely I am dead. Take this suitcase full packed of a weeks' worth of clothes. Take our daughter and flee far away from the house. I am being watched. My partner is acting very strange I think he is up to something. We are getting closer to making a bust on the Al Capone gang. As soon as we nail these bastards, I'm going to take you and Infinity on a wonderful vacation to six flags down in San Antonio. I have left the instructions for you to take out the $350,000 life insurance policy on me. That will support you and Infinity for years to come. I have also written my will. I leave everything to you and Infinity. You can sell the house back to the market or give it back to mom and dad. It is your choice. I have already taking the liberty of switching everything into back into your name and having everything prepaid up to six months in advance. I have a confession to make. I have a friend who set up a time dimensional portal. I told him that if anything ever happened to me for him to contact you. The portal was supposed to take you and Infinity somewhere safe away from this cruel world. I told him that after he sent you and Infinity through the portal to start sending the bags I already had prepacked to you through the portal. I had 15 to 20 bags prepared for you. You should start receiving them anytime now. Take good care of Infinity. Tell her how wonderful her dada was. I love both of you so much._

 _P.S. I left you a little something in the 2 backpacks that can protect you and infinity._

 _Love,_

 _Your husband Josh._

Me: Oh my god. He knew he was going to die. (Whispered) That son of a bitch knew what was going to happen! He was going to leave and make me a single mother like my mother! He made plans for us to escape that type of life and for us to live away from the gangs! Why didn't he just tell me?! We could of all left together we could of all been a family!

Then my brain snapped.

Me: Wait a second.

Jake: What is it?

Chance: What's wrong?

I re-read the letter again and then laughed. The boys looked at each other confused.

Me: My husband didn't write this letter. Someone else wrote this letter or someone forced my husband to write this letter.

Chance: How do you know that?

Me: I know my husband better than you think. He never called me by my first name. He never wanted to go to an amusement park. He would not let me take out that much money at one time. He never made friends with anybody. If he found something as amazing as a time portal, he would have told me. We did not keep secrets from each other.

I smiled looking down at the Charm bracelet that he got me for our 5-year dating anniversary. I touched the dog tags around my neck. I got them after my husband and daughter died. I also touched my daughter's locket that has her picture and a quote engraved on the inside of it. I smiled. I also looked down at my wedding ring remembering when I first got married. It was the most magical night of my life. We had so much fun together. I loved him so much.

Chance: Uh… Amber?

Me: Huh? Sorry did you say something?

Chance: No. It was nothing.

Then I got a brilliant idea.

Me: Do you guys have a blacklight?

Jake: Maybe. Why?

Me: I have an idea. Someone might have written a message using invisible ink. Maybe my husband left me a hidden message.

Jake: Yeah. I'll go get it from the garage.

I look at Chance.

Me: So?

Chance: You loved your husband a lot. Didn't you?

I look down at my wedding ring. I gave Chance a sad smile.

Me: We were together for seven years. I meet him freshman year at my best friends sweet 16. He was sweet, kind, quiet. He loved to read. He had a whole gun collection to shoot off. He taught me how to shoot. He had a nice car. A nice house. I asked him out twice before he said yes. We had our ups and downs. I lost my dad when I was 16. It was the summer before I went to junior year. It happened out of the blue. I woke up and was going to shower/shave. I was supposed to go to his house that day. Then I had a knock at the door. The local sheriff showed up at our door. He broke the news to us. My sister went crazy upset. My mom went to her room and cried, sobbed for the loss of her husband of 25 years. He died of a heart attack. 2,000 miles away from home. My dad was a truck driver. I called Josh to come over that day. I was more in shock than tears. He went with me to the memorial. My dad was cremated. After my dad died my mom stopped taking care of us. I would go over to his house and spend the day or the weekend to get away from everything that was happening at home. Me and my mom had fights. She put all the blame on me for my dad's death. I did all the chores in the house while my mom was getting high. I had to cook and clean. We went to prom together. I went to his graduation. He came to mine. The day I graduated was the day I left that monster's house. I packed up all my shit and left. I moved in to my boyfriend's house. I started working for Walmart as a cashier. in August of 2017. I started college in September of 2017. I quit working for Walmart and started working for TDCJ (Texas Department of Criminal Justice) as a correctional officer in December of 2017. Then in June of 2018 I got fired from them for supposedly having a relationship with an inmate. Which I never had. I was unemployed for several months after. I eventually started working for Walmart again thank god. I got married in January of 2019. Had Infinity in April of 2019. The rest you already know.

I looked at him and blushed.

Me: I'm sorry. I just randomly told you my entire life story.

Chance: Don't be. I like hearing stories from other people. Wow. That is a lot that went on in your life. I'm sorry for all the bad shit you had to endure.

Me: Don't be. Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

Just the Jake came back in with the light.

Me: Purrfect.

I made a pun. The boys started laughing. Jake handed me the light.

Chance: At least you have a sense of humor. Hardass over here don't. (Pointing to Jake)

Jake: Hey! I do have a sense of humor! Sometimes.

I ignored the boys and scanned over the note with the light. I did find some writing. It reads:

 _Amber, the gang is coming for you. They have already struck the house looking for you. They said when they find you they are going to make you pay. Good thing I talked to Josh's friend Jeremy about the portal. He sent you through the portal in hopes that the gang would not find you in another world. He was also hoping that whoever found you would take you into hiding. I left materials in your backpacks that can help you defend yourself against the brothers. Run! Hide! Jeremy is sending the rest of your bags and supplies to you. You should receive them in the coming days, weeks and months. After that is completed, he will close the portal permanently and destroy it. You have no way of returning to this world and the brothers have no way of getting to you. It is for the best. Stay safe._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

This cannot be happening. Mom was protecting me. She knew about everything and hid it from me to protect me. Mom, thank you. You always treated me like I was your daughter and I treated you as if you were my real mom. You've been protecting me all these years. I looked up at the celling as tears start to fall from my eyes. God damnit! I couldn't protect anyone and yet everyone was protecting me instead. This is so fucked up. If those two boys every make it to this world I will kill them. I will put a bullet in their skull after I torture them both to where they will want to cry for mercy. I take a deep breath.

Me: They are coming here to kill me.

Chance: Who is coming here to kill you?

Me: The two men who raped, tortured and tried to kill me. The two monsters who raped, tortured and murdered my sister. They are coming to kill me and whoever stands beside me. I won't let them hurt neither one of you. Over my dead body. I will kill them. Surender and mercy went out the fucking window for them when they raped, touted and murdered my little sister. When I find them, they will beg for mercy and when they do I will torture one and make the other one watch. Then I will kill both and throw their bodies into the ocean. They will suffer for what they did to me and my family. Let them come and take it. They will regret it in the end.

Neither of them said a word.

Me: Let's open backpack number 1.

I start opening it. I pulled out a black bag. I opened that bag to find my computer, 2 cell phones, my tablet, my mp3 player, charging cords for all, my mouse and my headphones. Plus, I found my wallet. It had my social security card, driver's license/permit, my debit card, medical cards and my concealed handgun license. I had $80 in cash. I put that to the side. Then from the original back pack. I pulled out my husband's 2 colt 45's and his 2 3.57's. Fully loaded with holsters. Plus, I found more ammo. I was shocked. I did not expect all my technology to come with me to the past. The guns I expected for self-defense. But, as soon as I pulled those guns out the boys hid behind the couch.

Me: What's wrong boys? Can't handle a couple of guns?

I smirked over at them. They were still behind the couch. I was surprised that mom sent me all 4 of his handhelds. I guess I can put 2 on each side of me.

Jake: No, it's not that. It's just those are loaded, and we don't want you to accidently shoot one of us with them.

He had a good point. I checked to make sure all the safeties were on. Before I put them back inside the backpack.

Me: Okay. You guys can come out know they are put away.

They slowly came out from behind the couch. I glanced at my watch and it was already 7:00pm.

Me: So, I know I said that I wanted to go shopping today but since it is getting dark and colder outside. I think we might just go shopping tomorrow before we open the shop. How does that sound?

They both looked at each other and started laughing. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be ignorant and dumb. Girls will be smart and beautiful. I shook my head.

Chance: There is something that we forgot to tell you about the shop.

Me: Oh really. What might that be?

Jake: For weekends, we open the shop every other weekend. So, this weekend the shop isn't open. So, we got the whole weekend to do whatever we want. Also, weekend hours are only from 9am-3pm. We close early so that way we can go shopping or go scavenge around for parts.

I was not expecting them to shut down the shop for the whole weekend. But, they are the Co-owners to it. So, it is up to them to set the schedule.

Me: Okay then. So, I guess I can sleep in tomorrow. Yeah for me.

Chance: Plus, Scardey Kat has a full-length marathon running tomorrow. So, guess where I'll be all day tomorrow?

I pointed to the couch and then pointed to the tv. I put my two fingers together.

Chance: Yep. You don't have a problem with it do you, Amber?

Me: You and Jake make the rules. I just follow them. So, if that is how you want to spend your one out of two days off then go for it. I don't have a problem with it. But, I might need your help on a few things tomorrow. You are going to come take breaks now and then to come help little ol me, right?

I gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and laughed.

Chance: Of course. I'm not a total lazy bum.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. No. You two are the best thing to happen to me. Plus, when you two become the Swat Kats, everything will go back on track. I will be so happy to make it happen for you guys. Help save the city. Just like how you two saved me. I smiled and looked down at my charm bracelet. Family. They are my new family.

Then I opened the last backpack. It had my memory book in it and multiple photo albums. I smiled. I started looking through them. They had pictures of me from my birth to major events in my life. My dad's death. Prom. Graduation. My wedding. Multiple Christmases and birthdays. The day my daughter was born. Her first Christmas. He first birthday. They deaths. I won't ever forget my family. Even though I couldn't save them. Any of them. I let them all die. I couldn't protect any of them. I start thinking back to my sister. She was screaming my name and had such a terrifying look on her face. But, then he…he came up behind her and shot her. He killed her. I pulled my knees up to my chest and dug my fingernails into my arms. I put my head in between my knees. Rocking myself back and forth. Calm down. Calm down. I took deep breaths. I was so lost in my own world I didn't hear the boys trying to get my attention. I kept digging my fingernails into my skin until I started to bleed. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I touched their hand. It was warm, soft and furry. I looked up and it was Jake. I felt another hand on my other shoulder. It was soft, warm and fuzzy. This time it was Chance. They both lifted me to my feet and took me over to the couch. They both had worry in their eyes.

Chance: You okay?

Jake: I asked her that this morning. She said she was but…

Me: But you don't believe me. I don't want to be a burden to you or Chance. That's why I said I was okay. I'm not okay. I won't be okay until those two are stopped. I'm just going to keep have daymares and nightmares until everything goes back to normal. Until you two become what you are supposed to become.

Jake: You're not a burden to us.

Chance: Not in the slightest.

Jake: We are concerned and worried about your wellbeing. But, that is not a burden to us at all.

Chance: We are supposed to be looking out for you. You are our friend. Friends are supposed to look out for each other.

I smiled.

Me: You two are not my friends. Your family. There was a saying from a movie I watched when I was little. It said "Ohana" means "family." "Family" means "no one gets left behind." It was from a Disney movie called Lilo and Stitch. Lilo was this 6 or 7-year-old girl who meet this dog like alien named Stitch at a dog shelter. He can talk. He and Lilo make a connection and he becomes her best friend. He lives with her and her older sister Nani. But then alien hunters come and try to take Stitch away. They end up taking Lilo instead. So, Stitch and Nani end up working with these other two aliens to try and get her back. They succeed and end up all living together as a family by the end of the movie. I loved watching Disney when I was little. Their movies always had such great life lessons for the kids and such great quotes and stories. It was a blast. But then I had to grow up and life sucked. High school was okay. I tried to make straight A's and not get into any trouble. My junior and senior year was difficult emotionally and I ended up getting into a lot of confrontations with this one girl. I hated her guts. I wish she would have tripped down the stairs and bust her face up. She was the snobby, prissy girl at school that was popular and rich. I wanted her gone.

I showed them pictures of my family, my friends and of the major events in my life. I just ranted on and on about high school and about how life was after my dad had died. I felt so comfortable with these two. Just having them listen to me rant and rave about every little subject in the world. They smile and laugh. Add their own comments to the conversation. It was like I was back home talking with my husband and family. It was such a wonderful feeling to have.

Then I started cleaning up and putting everything in the corner next to a plug. I plugged in my multi-plug surged protector. I started to plug everything in to it. My computer, tablet, phones and everything else. Then I went to go take a shower and put on some clean underwear and a bra. I felt better with a clean pair of undies. I put on some normal clothes. I wore a long black sleeve shirt with a bow on the shoulder. Black pants with the word love going down the side of it. Red Harley Quinn socks. A black and purple lacy bra and panties. I then wore the black fur boots. I also wore a black leather jacket. I did my hair in a fishtail braid going down my back. Then I sat down on the couch and continued to talk with them.

-Time Skip-9:30pm

I looked down at my watch and realized the time. I jumped up scaring the boys. They both stared at me with eyes open. They looked very concerned.

Chance: You okay, Amber?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot to make you guys dinner. What do you all want for dinner?

Jake: How about I just go grab us something from MCatonald's. (McDonald's).

Me: Sounds good to me. What do they have at this fast food joint?

Jake: Burgers, fries, chicken, tuna. Have you never been to a fast food joint before?

Me: I have. But, since I am in a new world with Kat people. I thought that the only thing that you guys would eat is fish and milk. No offense to you if you do like tuna and milk.

I started rambling on and my cheeks started to turn pink.

Chance: Aw. Someone is blushing.

Jake elbowed him in the side.

Chance: What? I was just teasing her. Stop being such a fun sucker.

Jake: What did you just call me?

I busted out laughing because I knew what that was and how it applied to Jake.

Jake: What is so funny?

I coughed.

Me: Nothing. Well, how about I just go with you? That way I can see what I want from the menu.

Jake sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

Jake: Sure. Why not? What could possibly go wrong?

I was surprised he said that. Usually, according to the series, Jake was the uptight, cautious one. Chance was the hothead, let loose and party type.

Me: Are you coming to Chance?

Chance: Might as well since I'm the driver.

Me: Let me grab something before we go.

Jake: What are you getting out of your bag?

I dug into my backpack. I pulled out the purse. I put in my wallet, cellphone, a gun. I had my concealed handgun license. So, hopefully I can carry in another world. I also wondered if my debt card works or not.

Me: My purse. Which has my wallet and other things in it. We can go now.

After all of that, all 3 of us got into the truck and left for MCatonald's. I saw that the salvage yard was at least 10 miles away from town. I guess for good reason. When we got into town I saw multiple fast food joints. Such as Katway (Subway), Tuna King, (Burger King), Kittaburger (Whataburger), CFC: Cat Fried Chicken, (KFC: Kentucky Fried Chicken Kateyes, (Popeyes) and a Tuna Bell (Taco Bell). I also saw multiple shops. Such as Katoria's Secret (Victoria's Secret), Meow-Mart (Wal-Mart), Scratch 'n Go, (Check 'n Go), KG: Katlor General (Dollar General), and a Kittenshire Brother's (Brookshire Brother's). I also saw a hospital, city hall, Enforcer HQ, banks, doctor offices, dentists offices, a record store, a mall, multiple apartments and multiple pharmacies. Lastly, I saw a sign that said Pumadyne and MegaKat City Maximum Security Prison. Both pointing in the same direction. I guess Pumadyne is like NASA or a military base.

Finally, we arrived at MCatonald's. We got out of the truck and walked inside. It looked like a normal fast food joint. It had two ordering placements, a drink dispenser, multiple tables and booths. In the back is where everyone cooked the food. It had two bathrooms a female and male. The menu however looked completely foreign to me. It was as if it was written in Chinese. But thank god it had pictures. I picked the picture that had fries, a drink and double cheeseburger on it. Which was number 7. We walked up to the counter to order. The girl's that was serving us name was Amy.

Amy: Welcome to MCatonald's. How may I take your order?

Jake: I'll take number 2. Large on everything.

Number 2 had a Tuna burger, fries and a drink.

Chance: I'll take number 2. Large on everything also.

Me: The Number 7. Two double cheeseburgers, large fries and a large chocolate milkshake. Please.

Amy: Will that be all?

Me: Yes.

Amy: For here or to go?

Me: To go.

Amy repeated back our order to us. We confirmed that everything was right.

Amy: Okay. That will be $25.63.

Me: Do you take debit cards?

Amy: You have to swipe.

I took out my card. I swiped it. Access denied. I tried again. Access denied. One last time. Still Access denied. I put my card away and gave her a 20, 5 and a 1.

Me: Keep the change.

We went to go sit down at a booth until our number was called.

Jake: Why didn't your card work? How did you even get that card?

Me: My wallet was in one of the backpacks. It has my social security card, driver's license/permit, my debit card, medical cards and my concealed handgun license. See?

I showed them my wallet.

Jake: I see.

Chance: So, you can legally carry that firearm you have located in your purse?

Me: Jeez, you might as well scream it to the whole world Chance. And yes, I can carry it legally.

Just then our food was called. We got in the truck and left. We went home and ate. The food was decent tasted just like the McDonald's back home. After, we got done eating. I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got into my night clothes. I made my bed. The boys went to go get cleaned up. They came back down stairs and locked the door, shut off the lights and so on. Chance and Jake walked over to wear I was.

Chance: So, how was the couch last night?

Me: It was okay. It's better than sleeping outside or on the floor.

Jake: I brought you an extra pillow and blanket. It is supposed to be in the low 20s tonight. Make sure you bundle up.

He handed it to me.

Me: Thanks Jake.

Jake: No problem. I'm off to bed. Goodnight.

I smiled and waved at him as he walked up the stairs.

Me: Night Jake.

Chance: I want to talk to you about something.

Me: I'm all ears.

Chance: If you have any problems, nightmares, or if you just want to talk my door is always open. I went through a dark time before. I went through a dark depression when I was in high school. But then I met Jake. He and I started talking about things and my depression slowly went away. Don't let the darkness consume you. Come talk to a friend about your issues. It helped me, and it can help you to. I guarantee it.

I laughed. He rhymed, and he did have a good point. I hugged him.

Me: Thanks Chance. I will come talk to you if I have a problem.

Chance: It's getting late. Night Amber. Sweet dreams.

Me: Night Chance.

I watched him go up the stairs and I put my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
